


A Burning Desire

by Raalm



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breasts, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Short Multi-Chapter Story, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raalm/pseuds/Raalm
Summary: Yang had been very pent up lately and just so happened to encounter Jaune in the hallway, who she deems perfectly well equipped to take care of her needs. (Short Yang x Jaune series W/Lemon)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally just a thing that was done as a joke competition between me and a friend on a Discord server I'm part of, it was written in roughly an hour but the people there said they enjoyed it and that I should upload it so here we are lol. This will not be a regular thing. HOWEVER, there may be a follow up if there is enough interest so yeah, the power is in your hands. Let me know what you think.
> 
> (Due to the good reception I received, this is now going to be a 5-6 chapter series)

**A Burning Desire**

_Why are there no boys I like around_? Yang thought to herself as she stalked the halls of the dormitory. She had spent the entire day cleaning her motorbike,  _Bumbleby,_  and the constant back and forth motion of her hand as she clean the bike's exhaust had made her thoughts turn in a less than appropriate direction. Along a path that's twisting roads became realised in the twisting of her stomach as she felt her desire to be making the same motions on something that wasn't cold steel grow. For many that would have been a weird progression of thought but for Yang it was pretty par for the course. Being nineteen, she was now in that period there literally everything turned her on, not that it didn't before but now it seemed constant. Most actions she took lately quite often led her down that winding path and left her either having to take care of herself or find someone else to help her with it if she could.

Luck however, seemed to be in her favour today as when she turned the corner to the hallway that led to her dorm, she was greeted by the sight of the lanky, blonde leader of  _Team JNPR_. Jaune was most certainly an attractive guy, a little light on the muscle for the guys Yang usually went for but what was there was still very nice. She remembered encountering him once outside of the showers wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and the same night, she'd had a rather interesting dream that had caused her to wake up with the need to take care of herself.  _Not my first choice but he will do_ , Yang decided as he waved slightly when he saw her approaching.

"Hey Yang," He said happily as he stopped to greet her and finished typing something on his Scroll. "No Team activities today?"

"Nah," Yang shook her head, knowing that Blake and Ruby were currently on what Ruby had called their 'totally not a date' and Weiss was doing whatever it was Weiss did. "What about you? No plans?."

"Nope," He shrugged and pocketed the Scroll. "So what have you been doing?"

"Cleaning my bike," Yang said and the memory of what she wanted to do once again pushed its way to the forefront of her mind.

"Awesome," Jaune smiled and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Never really been too good with cars myself."

That was it, she wasn't going to get a better opener than that, or at least she was too pent up to bother waiting for one so she decided to act quickly while they were still alone.

"Well I could show you how to clean a stiff gear stick?" Yang said flirtily as she took a step closer to the boy.

"Uhhh... I don't have a car," Jaune replied, his voice full of confusion.

Too full of desire to bother with the boy's naivité, Yang took a step forward and ran a finger down his chest.

"Oh, I know."

"I don..."

Yang cut off the blonde boys bumbling by pushing him slightly, the small breath that forced its way from his lips as his back hit the wall only causing her excitement to build.

"You seem a little slow there buddy," Yang cooed into the boy's ear and gently bit his earlobe as her hand drifted its way down to the waistband of his jeans. "How about we go up a gear, huh?"

Yang really hated belts. Boys always wore them a notch too tight and they always impeded her wanderings; but thankfully she had gotten very good at unbuckling them quickly and in seconds she felt the belt split and fall to either side. Now with easier access to her desired area, Yang slipped her fingers not only into the boy's jeans, but also into his boxers. She was instantly greeted by a generous patch of short hair and teasingly raked her fingers through it, scratching her nails against the blondes skin and feeling the hot flesh lurch at her touch.

"Y-Yang, we sh-shouldn't," Jaune mumbled and Yang turned to look into his eyes.

"You only get one shot with me Jaune," Yang smirked at him as, despite his hesitancy, she saw the arousal burning in his eyes.

"B-but, we are in the h-hallwa...," Jaune tried to reason, his voice giving out as Yang once again moved her fingers lower.

"Doesn't that make it so much hotter?" Yang smirked widely and bit her bottom lip as she felt her fingers finally bump against a curve in the skin.

Not waiting for the boy to respond, she slid the tips of her finger along the slight dip created on Jaune's groin at the base of his strained erection but quickly allowed her hand to continue. As Yang's fingers slide up his burning hot meat, she heard the boy take in a deep breath, only to let it out in a small groan as she finally wrapped her fingers around it and pulled it free from its trapped position. It was a pretty nice size, not the longer nor the thickest she had ever felt; but if the moisture she felt beginning to dampen her underwear was any indication, it was definitely more than enough to satisfy her desires.

Even the boy's pretty blue eyes were providing their own excitement. When she first gently pulled her closed hand back, his eyelids would flutter slightly from the pleasure that was undoubtedly being sent through his body. However he did his best to keep them open, to keep his eye locked onto hers as she slid her hand back further, getting a good indicator of his full size before guiding her hand back up toward his tip. Enjoying the reaction she got from her slight movement, Yang teasingly moved her face slightly closer and watched as Jaune's eyes quickly darted down to her lips. Knowing exactly what he was thinking, she ran her tongue across her bottom lip as she once again pulled back on his manhood.

"So Jauney," Yang whispered with a grin she had used to seduce many others before him. "What do you want to do?"

While the boy made his decision, Yang felt her hand reach the bottom of her toy and, desiring to tease the boy a little more, she unwrapped her little finger from around his member and reached up with it to stroke the rim of its head. The moment her finger touched the area, Jaune's eyes shut fully and he closed the short distance between their lips in a desperate kiss that vibrated slightly as he supressed a moan. Glad that he was finally throwing caution to the wind, Yang responded by quickly deepening it and shoving her tongue into the boy's mouth.

Unfortunately, her access was still rather limited from the uncomfortable position her hand had been forced into. It was a situation that Yang was eager to fix so with her free hand, she reached down and pulled at the boy's zipper. Once it was fully undone, she swiftly unbuttoned the single button of his boxers and released his burning rod. The distance between it and her hand had only lasted seconds; but for her, and apparently Jaune too from his slight groan, it was a few seconds too long so she quickly slipped her hand through the large hole she had made in her boxers and pulled his throbbing cock into the open. Happy that she now had it in a position she liked much more, she returned to the prior back and forth motions with a little more speed to make up for precious lost time.

As her hand pumped a little faster, she felt one of Jaune's leanly muscled arms snake its way to her back to pulled her a little closer and she couldn't help but reach her own free hand up to run through his scraggly blonde hair. Not wanting her movements to not provide at least some benefit to her, she closed her open hand around a small tuft of hair and pressed the boy further into her, his tongue coming up to wrestle with her own in his understanding that she wanted more. However, his tongue wasn't the only thing to respond her her ministrations, his hips too had begun to gently thrust into her hand to increase the pleasure he was receiving and due to the deepened breaths from the boy's nose that Yang felt on her top lip, she knew he was getting close.

The grin that pulled at her lips was one of amusement. She knew she was pretty fire in the sack but for him to be so close already made her slightly proud, but she didn't want it to end just yet so she slowed her hand's movement to a teasing pace. Each time her hand reached the top, she ran her thumb over the head, each pass-over coating the digit in pre-cum that was then spread over the source of her enjoyment, making her hand slide along its length much easier. Knowing that, despite her slowed movements, the boy would not last much longer, Yang let go of the boy's hair and reached around to the hand that was holding her back. Taking his hand into her own, she guided it back around to the front and place it on her exposed stomach just above her shorts waistband and gave it a slight push to indicate where she wanted him.

Thankfully he understood and, as she let it go and returned her hand to it previous position in his hair, he pushed his own into her shorts, one of his fingers catching her sensitive nub and making her moan in pleasure as they made their way to her drenched slit. Another thing she was proud of was her short fuse, while she liked being touched, she loved touching more so to be able to enjoy herself by getting her partner close and then rushing to meet them was a great boon for her; and now was no different. In her already heightened state of arousal that had been building ever since her  _Bumbleby_  Maintenance, there was no way on Remnant that she would last very long so was unsurprised that it only took a few strokes of her soaking core to make her breathing turn ragged.

With her own orgasm quickly picking up pace, Yang once again sped up her stroking of Jaune's cock. If she had timed it right, and she almost always did, they should hopefully finished together. Increasing her grip slightly, thought careful not to grip too tight, Yang allowed her hand to go as fast as she could without hurting her newest conquest and she quickly felt the movement of his fingers begin to jerk as he was getting ever closer; but so was she. She could feel it in the movement of her arm, the way she was gulping for more and more air with each moan she released into the boy's mouth and in less than a minute, she felt the large member in her hand once again begin to pulse dangerously but she was still a little bit off. She needed that little bit more so with great effort she pulled back from the heated kiss.

"Put... them in..." Yang panted in her desperate need for release. "Now."

Without a moment of hesitation, Jaune slipped two fingers inside of her and while it wasn't much, it was enough. Her orgasm crested and crashed over her body, fires erupting along every nerve as waves of pleasure flooded through her and blanked out her mind. At the same time, Jaune's member swelled as he shot rope after rope of hot cum onto both her stomach and hand, even onto parts of her jacket. Yang felt her legs threaten to give out but Jaune's tensed arm that was connected to the hand with its fingers inside her kept her upright as she rode out the intense orgasm. It only lasted around ten second but Yang didn't care, the release more than enough to satisfy her, so as she released the boy's softening member, she raised her hand to inspect the mess he had made.

"Mhm, lucky you have a good hose to douse this fire," Yang winked at the breathless boy and ran her tongue along her cum-streaked hand, savouring a more enjoyable taste than most she'd had. "Maybe you can put out another some time soon."

Without another word and her own desires satiated, Yang turned around and left Jaune slumped against the wall as she began to walk back to her dorm to get cleaned off with only one thought in mind.

She would most definitely be using her new toyboy again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all seemed to like the last one so here you go, a little follow up for you

**Chapter 2**

_Ping_!

Yang had never believed the sound of a Scroll going off could be so annoying, yet here she was, sat at a table in Beacon's library trying to relax but being proven wrong as every couple of seconds, a loud…

 _Ping_!

… Emanating from Ruby and Blake's Scrolls would cause a wave of anger to run through her. Instead she tried to focus her attention elsewhere, more specifically to the next table over where  _Team JNPR_ was studying, well more specifically Pyrrha, Nora and Ren. Jaune on the other hand, had been sending nervous glances her way ever since they had sat down and each time he did, she replied with a raised eyebrow and a small grin that made him look away in embarrassment. It was a small game that she was enjoying immensely as it helped distr…

 _Ping_!

 _Grrr_!

… act from the sound of the pair's Scrolls that had been an almost constant for the past three days.

Looking up from her textbook, she glanced towards the table once again and saw that Jaune was once again looking her way and feeling a little mischievous, she slowly bit her lip to tease the poor boy. The reaction she got was more than worth her time as he fumbled with the book he had been holding on his lap earning a look and some words from Pyrrha that Yang couldn't hear. The memory of what had happened between them in the hallway last week was still fresh in her mind, and the idea that he was still not over it had easily been getting her revved up for the last thirty minutes she had been playing the game. As such, the smile that pulled at her lips was uncontainable.

"What's got you so happy?" Said Weiss, her voice sounding a little aggravated while her book sat on the table abandoned as she stretched her back.

"Just remembering a good day, is all," Yang shrugged receiving a suspicious look from the ivory-haired heiress that only made her already sharp features all the more beautiful.

"Do I dare to as…"

 _PING_!

"... OH MY GOD!" Weiss shouted angrily, cut off from her previous question by yet another ping from the pair. "Put your damn Scrolls on silent before I shove  _Myrtenaster_  through them."

"It is annoying," Yang agreed, grateful that it was the heiress who had lost her cool instead of her as she was only a couple more pings away from crushing the stupid devices with her bare hands.

She was also glad because what she had dubbed as 'Angry Weiss' was exceptionally sexy. Over their two and a half years at Beacon, the girl had become far less bitchy and was rather fun to be around for the most part; but everyone in the school knew that she had a suppressed rage inside her that, when triggered, was almost equivalent in scale to Yang's own. And Yang loved watching it. The way her pale skin would flush and her voice would raise in pitch had made Yang want to make that happen purposefully on more than one occasion. It was always by simply annoying the girl until she popped; but how Yang would have loved to do it another way. The mere thought of Weiss on a bed, writhing beneath her as she screamed in pleasure was enough to make Yang shudder with suppressed desire.

But unfortunately, she had made a promise to herself to never go down that route. While she was pretty sure Weiss was totally straight anyway, the chance of messing up the team dynamic was too great for her to risk it. Especially when every mission they took put their lives on the line and if they were fighting or arguing, that only increased their risks of getting killed.

Tearing her eyes away from the beautiful heiress, Yang looked back towards the other table where all four of the members of  _Team JNPR_ were watching Weiss berate Ruby and Blake. Jaune's however were darting back and forth between the yelling girl and herself, apparently taking the opportunity to look their way to steal as many glances as he could and Yang couldn't help but sent a smile his way, knowing that it would only be seen as a greeting to the rest of the boy's team. With the sound of Weiss' shouting in her ear and Jaune's ever fun aversion to catching her gaze reminding her of their 'fun' in the hallway, Yang once again felt that desire to have some fun, stood up to make her way over to  _Team JNPR_ 's table, her other three team members used to her just randomly walking off to question it.

"Sup guys," Yang said as she approached, receiving greetings from each of them, albeit Jaune's was a little weak. "Enjoying the show?"

"What did they do this time?" Ren asked while he shook his head at the noise.

"Stupid Scroll pinging," Yang answered and leant across on the table, pretending to look at Jaune's book, her cleavage very much on display for the blonde boy to look at.

And look he did. Though subtly, his glances very brief but obvious to Yang, who was watching him from the edge of her vision and smiling inwardly so as to not let on to his team what was happening. Each time he looked, Yang shook her chest slightly and felt a twinge of excitement run through her from knowing that despite trying, he was failing to keep his eyes off of her.

"Well, I'm gunna go back to the dorm and lay down," Yang said and stood up straight, a little faster than normal so the her chest jiggled generously. "See you guy later."

Adding a slight sway to her hips, Yang walked toward the door of the library, knowing that Jaune's eyes were likely on her now that her back was turned. The suspicion was proven right as she reached the door and turned back to look at the blonde, who was gazing at her openly. Hoping that he would get the hint, she bit her lip and sent him a suggestive shrug as she twirled around and walked out of the library to her dorm in hopes that he would follow.

Reaching her dorm, Yang quickly stripped off her jacket, crop-top, and bra, throwing the latter two aside and pulling the tight brown jacket back on, fastening all the button and pulling the low-swooping collar aside so that plenty of cleavage was on view. After a quick look in the mirror to confirm that she did indeed look damn good, Yang sat on her bed and waited for the boy to show up. However, after ten minutes of sitting on her bed and no Jaune, she was beginning to give up hope when a very light knock sound from the door. A little too eagerly, she jumped down from her bed and tore it open to see Jaune just standing there, his face full of uncertainty as to whether he was actually invited or not.

"What's up, Jaune?" Yang grinned, thrusting her chest out slightly as his eyes trailed down to her exposed cleavage.

"I uhh…" Jaune mumbled and scratched his head in uncertainty. "Uhh… N-Nevermind."

The boy clearly seemed to think he had read the situation wrong and began to walk away but Yang reached out to stop him.

"What took you so long?" Yang groaned and seized the boy's shirt, pulling him inside and slamming the door shut before shoving him against it.

Pressing herself closer to him and running her hand just under his shirt, she gazed up into his eyes. There was uncertainty there, but also lust. He clearly chose to follow for the promise of some fun and Yang wasn't going to let him leave disappointed.

"See something you like?" Yang purred and ran her finger across the small trail of hair from his belly button all the way to his jeans.

"Y-Yes," the boy stammered adorably as she trailed her fingers down the front of his jeans, tracing the clear outline of his stiffened penis.

"Hmm, you must do if you are already this ready for me," Yang grinned wickedly as she gave him a small squeeze, earning a slight twitch in response.

With her free hand, she slowly reached up and unbuttoned the boys shirt to look at the sight that lay beneath it, to see if it was as good as she remembered only to find it was better. The extra training that Pyrrha had been placing on the boy was clearly paying off as lean muscle stretched over his chest, both his pecs and his six-pack defined to the point where they were visible but not bulging. However as nice a sight as that was, what she actually wanted laid even further down. Wanting to actually see the object she was toying with this time, Yang used the same precision she had last time as she reached up and unbuckled the boys belt. Quickly remembering the awkward position her hand had been in last time, she decided that she didn't want to waste time with that again so she pressed her lips onto the boy's as she gripped the waist of his jeans and began to drag him back. There was only one real option in bed choice, hers was too unstable for anything like what she had planned and the effort of climbing up there was unthinkable right now, Ruby's was very much the same and out of the question for obvious reasons, and Blake's was a no go as the faunus would definitely know something had happened with her sense of smell. That left only Weiss'.

 _Closest I'll get to it I suppose_ , Yang thought to herself as she pushed Jaune onto soft mattress and quickly climbed on top of him, straddling his lap that was on the edge of the bed and once again taking his lips with her own as her hand trailed back down to his jeans to undo the button and zip. With them undone, she flattened her hips against him with a small moan and began to move her lips from Jaune's, first to his cheek then to his neck, gently adding small bites every now and again as she made her way to his collarbone.

"Y-Yang?" Jaune said, his hand coming up to her waist to halt her hips that had been slowly moving further down the boys legs as her lips reached his chest. "Wait?"

"What?" Yang breathed as she sat up, a little frustrated at him stopping her as the slight movement meant the bulge in his boxers was no long pressing into her slit.

"What are we doing?" He asked, his natural confusion slipping back into his voice.

"Having fun," Yang grinned and since Jaune's hand was stopping her from moving down, she slid her hips back up a little, his bulge gliding along her covered slit once again making them both shudder from the pleasure. "Look Jauney, we both have needs and this solves them so don't read too much into it, Okay?"

Thoughts stirred in the boy's eyes for a second, lust sneaking its way in as she once again ground her hips against his clothed members; but he quickly made his decision and removed his hand from her waist and with a courage she didn't know he contained, he reached the hand up and seized one of the buttons on her jacket, looking into her eyes for permission. Eager for him to get what he wanted, Yang bit her lip and gave him a wink. Knowing it was permission, his fingers fumbled the buttons slightly but it wasn't long until all of them were undone and her generously sized breasts were freed, the slight chill of the air greeting her nipples and making them harder than they already were.

"Good," Yang groaned as she felt Jaune's bulge pulse as her breasts swung free and once again leant back down to continue her mouth's journey down the boy's chest.

Happy to finally be able to continue, Yang kissed her way down the blonde's body, taking care to kiss each one of his abs to show that the effort he put into his training was appreciated, until she reached his navel. With them laying horizontally across the bed, there was barely any room left for her to move downwards so she finally came to a stop sitting on the boy's knees. However, Yang knew she could work with it and stroked a hand up the boys thigh, closing is lightly as it ran over his bulged, until she came to the waistband of his boxers and gave a small tug. Apparently taking the hint, Jaune lifted his hips off the bed slight and Yang slowly pulled both his boxers and jeans down to reveal what she wanted.

She was right last time, it wasn't the longest or the thickest she had seen, but dear lord was it the nicest. If she were to guess, it was somewhere between six and seven inches, the thickness perfectly proportionate to its size, because of that, the shaft wasn't as veiny as the bigger ones. There was of course some lines of blue standing out against the smooth white skin that covered his shaft, but not too many and with the skin pulled back, Yang could easily see the head. It wasn't the usual angry red, but a bright pink that made it look all the more inviting, it too was perfectly proportionate to the rest and Yang had to admit that it was probably the most impressive she had seen.

"Damn," Yang sighed and took it in her hand, biting her lip as she pulled the skin back slightly to see the head fully. "And I thought your weapon was a nice looking sword."

Not waiting for Jaune to respond, Yang went back to kissing his chest, her hand gently stroking his solid member eliciting a small groan from the boy. Happy that he was enjoying, Yang again began to work her way back down, this time however she knew she wouldn't have room on the bed for what she wanted to do so she let herself slide off, her knees meeting the soft carpet as she landed between the boy's knees. Fortunately, the bed was low enough to the ground that there wasn't too much of a height difference between them and Yang was still able to lean over him slightly, enough to let her breasts hover just above his stunning rod. With a mischievous grin to herself, she pulled herself backwards, feeling the hard member slip between them and the boy's short pubic hair scratch against her nipples, the pleasurable groan she got in return more than satisfying to her as she felt her underwear dampen from her own pleasure.

"Looks like a perfect fit," Yang commented as her breasts reached the base of his cock, leaving only the head poking out from them.

All Jaune could do in return was grunt as she slowly moved her chest upwards to envelop his tip, pre-cum smearing across them and making the glide back down a little easier. After a couple of times stroking his member, Yang once again kissed the boy navel just above the where his tip rested, the smallest amount of his fluids coating her lips which she quickly licked. With the small taste driving her to want more, she ducked her chin a little lower as her breasts reached the base and planted a teasing kiss on the beautiful pink tip of his manhood, the boy's groan getting mixed with her own as her lips were coated in a little more than she had previously received.

But she didn't just want a groan, she wanted to hear him moan. So with a smile to herself, she reached up and pressed her breasts together, trapping him within them and pulling back to make it point at the ceiling. Fortunately, that seemed to be it's more natural position when not pressed down as it didn't offer much resistance to lay back against the his stomach, so Yang released her breasts and placed her hand at its base, to make sure up stayed where she wanted it. Feeling his groin lurch slightly under her hand, Yang knew Jaune was enjoying what she was doing immensely so she planted another kiss directly on the tip, her tongue darting out lightly to lick the hole for a better taste. However she only received another groan and knew she would have to do more if she were to get what she wanted, not that she hadn't intended to of course so with a small grin to herself, she ducked a little lower, sticking out her tongue and running it along the rim of his helmet.

"Oh my god!" Jaune finally moaned, Yang feeling the bed shake slightly as his head pressed deeper into it.

Finally having given her what she wanted, Yang decided to reward the blonde boy and took the tip of his now throbbing cock into her mouth, her lips closing lightly around it as she sucked gently on the burning member. As he moaned, a big drop of pre-cum coated her tongue and she happily swallowed it, swirling her tongue around the tip to make sure she got all of it. Smiling happily to herself, Yang pulled her mouth off of the pulsing appendage with a pop and let her breasts fall away, his cock now held up by her hand as she slowly dragged her tongue down the underside of his shaft. As she licked her way back up, she glanced up to Jaune's face to see he had his eyes closed, his brow scowling in what she she knew must have been his attempt to hold back from cumming for as long as possible, a challenge Yang was happy to provide.

As she reached the top, she once again closed her lips around the now slightly redder head and suck her mouth down, taking at least half his length into her, the feel of his warm, smooth head gliding along her tongue causing her legs to shake a little from the wave of arousal that shot through her. It was an arousal that she needed to satiate so as she service Jaune's manhood, she used her free hand to unbuckle to belt that kept her open-front skirt on, slipping the hand into her shorts as the other fabric fell away. Each time she raised and lowered her head further and further down the shaft, she would flick a finger through her slit sending a wave a pleasure through her body, each wave make her hum onto the boy's. With how she was going, it didn't take long before she felt his helmet press against the back of her throat.

Fortunately, she didn't have too strong of a gag reflex and was able to keep him in place for a couple of seconds but once she finally made her way back up, she gave her clit a small flick as her reward, the pleasure coursing through her much stronger than before. However, there was still none of the telltale pulsing that signalled when a man was about to cum and it seemed that Jaune was winning their little competition and that was something Yang could not let happen. Thankfully though, the blonde was far too preoccupied with the pleasure Yang was giving him and trying to hold back that she knew he would not notice that she had begun to slip off her shorts and underwear.

Every time she took him deep into her mouth, she would lower her clothing subtly, not wanting to alert him until she was ready but once she had lowered them enough, she had to rely on the slight shaking of her hips to let them fall to her knees. Carefully, she lifted each knee in turn, scraping it across the carpet to get her shorts and underwear over them but finally, after a little working, she manage to flick them off her feet, leaving her almost completely nude aside from her unbuttoned jacket. Now free of her clothing, Yang felt a small drop of her own arousal slowly leak down her leg as she thought of Jaunes reaction to what she was about to do. Acting quickly so as to surprise him, she lifted her mouth off of Jaune's cock with a loud pop and sprang up from her spot on the floor onto the bed, positioning her slit right over his lap, though since her hand had moved, his erection was now trapped underneath her, the thick bump of his urethra on the underside of his shaft pressing pleasantly between her sodden lips.

"Y-YANG!" he yelped almost instantly, his blue eyes flying open to look at her with a mixture of surprise and want that made her shiver in excitement. "Wh-What're yo…"

"Time for the main event," Yang grinned and leant down to kiss him, sliding her dripping pussy along the length of his cock, small gasp escaping both of them as she pulled back from the kiss slightly to look him in the eye. "Any objections?"

It took a second for him to respond but he finally gave a slight shake of his head. As her lips finally came to the end of his shaft and slid over his tip, she pressed down slightly, his head sinking in between them but not in a position where he could penetrate without her permission. Grinning slightly, she let her face get closer to his, her hair falling around them to make sure that they could only see each other, and locked eye with him and began to adjust herself. Through her training as a huntress, she had gain full control other ever action her body took so it was with ease that she let her lips slip off of his cock and angled her hips so that the very tip was pressed against the slit. Electricity surged through her as she pressed down slightly, letting the tip slip between her folds and raised her hips so that she could position it for easier access. With everything now how she wanted it, she firmly locked her lilac eyes onto Jaune's blue orbs in a challenging gaze and with almost no resistance, slid herself down his length.

Never one to half-ass something, Yang sunk all the way down, taking his entire length inside her and letting out a loud moan as she felt their groins meet. As she had taken him inside of her, both of their eyes had closed from the pleasure of it and unable to hold herself back, she pressed her lips onto Jaune's, moaning into his mouth as she acclimated to the feeling of his cock buried deep inside her. It didn't take too long to adjust and she slowly began to raise her hips up, wave after wave of pleasure shooting through her entire body as she felt each and every bump of his perfect cock nudge against a nerve. Once she felt the ridge of his head press against her entrance again, she took a deep shaky breath in through her nose and dropped all the way down his length yet again, the speed of her drop making it feel like he had plunged so much deeper into her and igniting a warmth in her chest that told her she was very close. And from what she now felt from Jaunes cock as it pulsed deep side of her, she knew Jaune was too.

"Y-Ya..." He panted, pulling away from the kiss with what seemed to be great effort. "Y-You should... g-get off... I'm abou.."

"I'monthepill," Yang managed in a single breath, her pleasure to much for anything to manage anything more and she picked up her pace.

Everytime Jaune bottomed out inside of her, a new fire would ignite somewhere on her body making her chest hotter and each time she came down, Jaune would thrust up making her feel more and more full. Every twitch and shake of their bodies would send a pulse through her and the pleasure had become so great that she was no longer able to fully lift herself off of him, instead she was settling for half way before she crashed back down, all in an attempt to maximise her pleasure and drive her orgasm higher and higher until, with one final plunge, she finally felt it take over.

An uncontrollable tidal wave of pleasure crashed over her and an animalistic growl tore itself from her throat. Every nerve in her body was exploding from pure ecstasy as she felt the walls of her pussy clench tightly around Jaune's perfect cock, every bump, and curve cementing itself in her memory forever. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was aware that Jaune was also climaxing, his own blissful moans mixing with her growls as he painted her tightening walls white, the pulsing as he shot of each rope of warm liquid only helping to extending her own orgasm.

Eventually though, it came to an end and a sudden calm washed over her as she collapsed onto the man beneath her, his warmth oh so inviting in her post-orgasmic state. It was clearly taking him a little longer to recover so she let herself roll to the side and off of him, letting out a small groan as his softening member slipped out of her and her head came to a rest on his chest, listening to his heart race like he had just ran a marathon. As he calmed down, Yang glanced again at his chest and notice a small trickle of blood on it from a set of scratches that she didn't recall giving him, reaching out she gently pressed the skin, just checking whether they were deep but as she did, his aura shone a gentle white and the wounds quickly healed over.

"You calmed down now?" Yang chuckled as the glow faded, glad that she hadn't scarred the boy in her ecstasy.

"Y-Yeah," he breathed slowly and shifted a little. "You were a-amazing."

"Good," Yang grinned and stretched the arm that had been inspecting his wounds across his chest. "It was pretty great for me too, stud."

"Good to know," He chuckled nervously, clearly unsure about what to do now. "But isn't cuddling a little more than just sex?"

"I like to cuddle," Yang sighed and let herself melt into his chest a little more. After a couple of seconds had passed, she felt his arm come up to rest on her back.

Finally satisfied, Yang closed her eyes, the smell of Jaune's deodorant mingling with the smell of sex that hung in the air enough to make her begin to fall into a light sleep. Her final thought being that she was going to have to change Weiss' sheets as there was definitely something dripping down her thigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have updated the notes in chapter one and the story description, but I will also put this here. Due to the positive reception, I am continuing this as a small series. It will not be very long and I don't know when the next chapter will be but I hope you enjoy. And yes, don't worry, there will still be plenty of lemon in the story. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rooster Teeth Productions

Yang's breaths were short as she felt Jaune thrust into her; small, pleasure filled gasps puncturing the air around them each time she felt his cock bury itself in her. Even though her mouth was firmly planted on the man's neck, her teeth biting down gently in an attempt to muffle her moans slightly, the noises were still loud enough that Yang suspected that anyone walking down past the room could potentially hear what they were doing.

"Yang..." Jaune breathed in her ear, his husky voice telling her all she needed to know.

"Me... too."

Yang's reply was more of a pant than actual words as the energy that had been building up for the past ten minutes was finally reaching its peak. When Yang had first started coming to Jaune for her release, he had been a lot more timid; but as the weeks had passed, he had begun to gain more confidence in his actions. While Yang still took control most of the time, he no longer simply laid back and let her work her frustrations out. Instead he would let his hands wonder, massaging and toying with breasts more often than not, but today he had been a little more assertive. Though it was usually Yang on top, Jaune had actually used the strength in those well-toned arms of his to flip them over, taking control in a way that had only increased Yang's excitement. True, she usually prefered to be the one in control, but the pleasure that was shooting through her from Jaune hovering over her, driving his cock deeper and deeper with each thrust, was working wonders.

Feeling Jaune begin to pulse inside her, Yang wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in as far as possible so that she could feel all of him and in seconds she felt the built up pleasure overflow. Letting out a loud groan, Yang captured the blonde's mouth, using the seal of their lips to muffle the sounds of her own orgasm as she felt Jaune cum inside of her. After letting the moment continue as long as they could, Yang broke the kiss and Jaune feel to her side on his bed, the feel of his softening member slipping out from between her lips earning yet another soft groan as she immediately missed the feeling of having it inside of her.

"Getting better, blondie." Yang breathed heavily as she laid a hand on his chest.

"Thanks," Jaune chuckled, his own breath still sounding a little jagged. "So... what made you come over?"

"I needed a little fun," Yang sighed and used her finger to trace Jaunes abs. "Saw Ren and Nora in the cafeteria and they said Pyrrha was doing some solo training."

It was somewhat the truth. In actuality, Yang had been hanging out with Weiss at the time, as she had a lot for the past two weeks since Blake and Ruby had a tendency to get lost in the own little world of books and lovers chit-chat. For the first time in a while though, Yang hadn't been tormenting the heiress; in fact, the conversation had been rather pleasant and Yang remembered Weiss smiling at her, the strong wave of desire to kiss her followed by the annoyance at herself for wanting to so badly.

"So you just figured I was alone and not busy?"

"Figured it was worth a shot to find out," Yang replied with a raised eyebrow. "Would you rather I didn't?"

"N-No!" Jaune stuttered quickly. "I didn't say that."

"Look, Jaune," Yang sighed and turned to look at him. "If you're not cool with this anymore and want to end this, just say the word. I'm not gunna be mad or anything."

"I didn't say that either," Jaune replied with a groan. "You're not the only one who has been needing some release lately."

"Pyrrha been running you ragged again?" Yang smiled at him.

Though Yang considered her own training to be rather gruelling, Pyrrha's was on another level. She knew for a fact that the redhead trained both morning and night for three hours, and that was only combat. The girl also ran, did weights, studied, and even help Jaune train. It had been a whole year since Yang had figured out the girl's schedule and she still struggled to understand how she managed to maintain it without collapsing from exhaustion.

"Pretty much," Jaune sighed as he leaned back against the pillow. "Like, she is great and I really do appreciate everything she does, not just for me but the whole team. But…"

"... You just can't keep up?"

"Exactly," he said with a small nod. "And every time I fail, I can't help but feel like I'm letting her down."

"Jaune," Yang sighed and up to look at the boy properly. "Even I can't keep up with Pyrrha and as for letting her down, give yourself more credit. You may have lied you way into Beacon but i definitely have earned your place here. Hell, you easily handed a pack of Beowolves last time we were in the emerald forest and even Cardin can barely touch you now."

"Thanks to Pyrrha teaching me."

"You can't teach someone who isn't willing to learn, Jaune," Yang sighed. She thought Jaune had gotten past his doubts after he had helped defend Beacon from that crazed bitch Cinder and her goons but obviously some still remained. "Or someone who doesn't put in the effort. Pyrrha may have taught you but you are the one who rose to the challenge."

Leaning down, she placed her lips gently on the blonde's for a teasing kiss before backing away.

"Now," she grinned mischievously as she slid her hand down the boy's bare stomach to his groin and wrapped her fingers around his quickly stiffening member. "You can either keep wallowing in your misguided self doubt, or…" She gave his now solid cock a slight squeeze and received a groan in response as his manhood twitched in her hand. "... You can get ready for a second round of something that, and I can personally assure you on this, you are very good at?"

Biting her bottom lip, she gave his shaft a small stroke and moved to position herself over his hips. Due to the shifting of her position, she felt a small amount of cum from their previous pleasure-filled session trickle down her leg and quickly moved his head to between her lips. As she gave Jaune a single raised eyebrow, she was caught off guard when he gave a fast thrust of his hips, causing his cock to slip through her hand and penetrate her. Because of the surprise, Yang let out a loud, lustful moan and fell down onto the man below her; her hips slowly pushing down to take the burning rod back into her depths as she planted a solid kiss onto the blonde's lips.

"Good," Yang whispered as she excitedly readied herself for what she hoped would be the second great orgasm of the day.

*******

"Hey girls," Yang smiled happily as she entered the room and saw Blake and Weiss sitting quietly on opposite ends of the room.

Had it been two years ago, Yang might have been worried they were arguing; but in the time they had been at Beacon, the pair seemed to have developed a relationship that mainly centered around silence. It wasn't born out of hatred or unkindness like many quiet relationships of two people forced to spend time together, but of respect. Both knew who the other was and what they liked, Weiss acknowledged that Blake often desired to be left alone when reading; and likewise, Blake understood that Weiss hated nothing more than being disturbed while studying. Yang on the other hand, liked to acknowledge neither as she often felt Blake was still a little too unsocial and Weiss, well… Weiss was just hot when she was annoyed.

"Whatcha up to?"

"Studying."

"Reading."

"And I'm guessing Ruby is at the workshop," Yang joked, receiving a nod from Blake as she threw her jacket onto the chair of a nearby desk. "So all the usual then."

"Pretty much," Weiss sighed as she apparently read something she disliked in her textbook. "How was training?"

"Training?" Yang asked in confusion as she went to look at what Weiss was reading only to find it was one of the school's textbooks on  _Dust_ , the dislike shown earlier making sense as Weiss often found  _Dust_ related thing in books to be wrong.

"You said you were going to train when you left the cafeteria," Blake interjected, not looking up from her book.

"Oh, right," Yang said, remembering her lame excuse to get away from the table and seek her relief. "Yeah, rooms were full so that fell through."

"Then why do you stink of sweat?" Weiss asked with an upturned nose as she moved her head away slightly.

"Oh… Uhh…" Yang paused, looking around as she thought up an excuse, only to meet Blake's eye. "I ended up going for a run," She lied, trying her best to sound convincing but the squint of Blake's eyes told Yang that she hadn't been fooled.

"Well go and take a shower," Weiss ordered and turned back to her books. "I would rather not have to study surrounded by the same smell as the locker room."

"Like you smell any better after your morning run, heiress" Yang teased in return.

"The difference being I don't subject others to it since I shower straight after," Weiss replied dismissively. "And I am no longer the heiress, remember?"

"Yes, yes I know," Yang replied and dug a towel out from her drawers. "Still think is was a weird decision to give that up by the way."

It was the truth. The entire team had been surprised when Weiss had revealed that she had stepped down from her position as heiress to the  _Schnee Dust Company_ , and though Yang understood the decision now, she still couldn't imagine just giving up something as huge as that. The only thing she had to compare was Ruby, and she would happily die before giving up on her sister.

"Yes well, as I have told you multiple times," Weiss sighed in frustration. "It was clear that the practises employed by my father ran too deep for me to fix. I hated giving up my grandfather's company but now it leaves me in a place where I can make my own that hasn't spend the past seventeen years building itself on slave labour. Something that can actually make my grandfather proud. And that is why I would like to be able to continue studying in peace."

"Alright, don't get your satin panties in a twist," Yang grinned and grabbed her nightclothes. "I'm going."

Stepping into the bathroom that was joined to their room and closing the door, Yang quickly began to strip down. However, just as she was about to remove her underwear, she heard the door open and spun around to see Blake closing it.

"Uhhh…" What are you doing?" Yang asked her partner immediately. Her partner who was dating Ruby, yet had just entered the bathroom knowing Yang was likely going to be naked.

"What is going on with you lately?" Blake asked bluntly as she turned around and leant against the door.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Yang," Blake scoffed and shook her head. "I've been able to smell Jaune's deodorant all over you for over a week now."

"So what?" Yang rolled her eyes and turned to turn the shower on to mask their conversation.

"So… I thought you liked, Weiss?"

"Then you thought wrong," Yang said defensively.

"So those looks you give her everyday are just friendly ones?" Blake said, a faint hint of sarcasm seeping into her tone.

"I'm a very affectionate person," Yang replied heatedly. "Or maybe you are just mixing me and Weiss up with you and Ruby."

Silence instantly filled the space between them as Yang and Blake locked eyes, lilac meeting amber, both with matching intensity.

"You don't like me being with your sister?" Blake sighed. "Yang, I thought we we pas…"

"I am past whatever we had in freshman year and I don't care that you and Ruby are together," Yang said a little louder and took a step forward. "What I care about is that you seem to constantly be judging me, even though I have never judged you."

"I'm not judging you, Yang," Blake said, her tone raising too. "But you're doing the same thing you did back then. Remember Emerald?"

"Jaune isn't the same as Emerald, Blake," Yang growled, preferring not remember the time she had tried to convince herself from pursuing Blake by spending more time with that green-haired bitch. "And it's just sex."

"It's you running from your feelings," Blake said pointedly. "I did a lot of that.."

"I noticed."

"... And believe me, it catches up to you," Blake finished, the only acknowledgement of Yang interruption was the slight angry glow of her eyes.

"I am not running," Yang said slowly and clearly. "The last time I tried to date a teammate, the team almost split apart. So I am moving on from something I know will never happen and if i want to sleep with the entire fucking school while I wait for whatever these feeling are to go away, then I will. What I don't want is my partner, who I have stuck by through everything, constantly telling me I'm being a coward."

"There is more than one way to run from something, Yang," Blake fired back. "Believe me, I know how hard it is to get over someone who you share a room with every day. I spent months telling myself not to go after Ruby because I thought it was unfair to you."

"That's not the same!" Yang replied angrily. "You knew Ruby liked you, you knew that I would end up being fine with it. I have none of that. Weiss is straighter than her rapier and if I tell her, all it will do is make things awkward."

"I'm not saying you have to tell her," Blake sighed in frustration. "I am saying process it, deal with it without falling into the same habit that got you hurt last time."

"I didn't care about Emerald," Yang growled at her partner. "Her turning out to be a murderer isn't what hurt me. What hurt me then was you running away after Adam fled because you thought he would target me. You made a decision without me and I lost you and that is exactly what I risk with Weiss because the only way I know how to start moving on it to admit it and get shot down."

"So find another way. A new way."

"There is no other way for me, Blake!" Yang half shouted. "This is all I know. I'm an all or nothing girl, and right now all I can have is nothing. So stop lecturing me and get out so I can take a damn shower."

"I'm just trying to help you, Yang," Blake sighed after spending a few seconds angrily staring Yang down.

"Well I don't need it," Yang spat back.

Once again, Blake just stared angrily at her before shaking her head and wrenching the door open, slamming it shut on her way out. The moment she did, Yang locked the door and let out a breath, willing her anger to calm itself as she removed the last of her clothes and stepped into the shower. Unfortunately, the water did very little to help so Yang activated her aura and drew back her fist, only to bring it crashing back against the tile wall. Cracks cobwebbed out from where her fist smashing against the white tiles and Yang immediately felt her anger begin to subside, however the argument with Blake still rang in her ears.

She hated fighting with her partner. Despite everything that had happened between them, Blake was still her best-friend and some of the things she had just said may have crossed a line. In truth, even though she had come back there was still a part of her that hated that Blake had ran away, had left her just like everyone else, and it was during their argument that those feeling rose to the top. When she was calm, Yang knew that it was unfair, that Blake had ran to protect her; but that shouldn't have been her choice to make. And neither was it her decision how Yang handled this situation. While her feelings were towards Weiss, they were her own. If Weiss never knew, then they would never affect anything. She wouldn't have to risk losing someone again.

With that thought as her only solace, Yang finally let aura fade so that she could actually feel the heat of the water and hoped that tomorrow, she would be calm enough to make things up with her partner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang confronts her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rooster Teeth Productions

_THWACK_!

The sound of flesh meeting leather rang out through the training room as Yang attempted to funnel her frustrations into one of the schools punching bags; though if the three other discarded bags with fist holes in them indicated anything, it was that it was definitely not working. Nevertheless, Yang continued to attempt the only thing she had ever known to help as the memory of Blake completely refusing to talk to her that morning echoed in her head. However, even though she was wallowing in her own self-pity, her huntress senses were still alert enough to tell her that there was something behind her.

Knowing it wasn't human, Yang curiously turned around only to be met with a large, white Beowolf that charged her the moment she saw it. Reacting instinctively, Yang waited until it was close and slammed her fist down on its head with as much force as she could muster. Almost immediately, its charge was halted as it face slammed into the floor. Seizing upon the opportunity, she wrapped her arms around the thing's waist and lifted, slamming it back down in a perfect powerbomb hard enough that the creature turned to smoke instantly. As the white smoke billowed around her, the relief that she had desired from the bags rushed through her, albeit only a little. But it was enough, and she wanted more.

"Another," Yang called out.

She may not have been able to see her but Yang knew that Grimm anywhere. Sure enough, she was proven right as seconds later another rose in front of her from a circular glyph on the ground. Cracking her knuckles at what was finally going to be a workout that would offer some relief, Yang rushed in to confront her enemy.

Picking herself up from the ground where she laid due to a large hit from Weiss's knight, Yang was forced to dodge as its extremely large sword came crashing down where she had been laying not a second ago. This was it, she had taken enough punishment from the damn thing and it was time to make her move, but she needed the opening. Focusing on her footwork, she nimbly avoided the first two diagonal swings of the knight's sword and finally she saw the attack she needed. As she saw the knight transition its upwards diagonal into a strong downwards slice, Yang gave a short hop to the side. With a small pivot, she slammed her fist into the side of the sword knowing that Weiss would choose the make the knight carry the momentum. Thankfully she was right as she knight performed a spin, its sword cleaving a dangerous horizontal sweep that could easily have cut right through her midsection, but yang was prepared. In one fluid motion, Yang dropped and rolled beneath the blade and channeled all of her stored energy into her arms and legs. Ending the roll by coming to a knee, Yang use all of her strength to rocket herself into the air, her semblance fuelled uppercut cleaving straight through the knight and turning it to smoke.

Falling back to her knees as she landed, Yang took a moment to compose herself. Her tired panting was telling of just how much of a workout Weiss had given her, yet Yang knew that the girl had been holding back. Before she had mastered her summoning, Weiss was tricky enough to deal with head on, with the sheer utility of her semblance, her knowledge of Dust ,and the fact that the only person in the school who outsped her movements was Ruby; but since she had learned to use her summons, she had truly become a force to be reckoned with. Before, Yang had been able to beat her, though with some difficulty, but now it was rare for her to even fight out a draw and the only person capable of beating Weiss was Pyrrha. And it wasn't hard to see why since, as well as the girl being able to control an army of powerful summons, she was also an extremely accomplished fighter.

"Feeling better?" Yang heard the girl say softly and looked up to see her leant against the wall.

"Definitely," Yang panted. As tired as she was, the small training session had done wonders for Yang's rage. "Your knight almost killed me though."

"Please," Weiss scoffed and pushed herself off from the wall as she wiggled the Scroll she held in her hand. "I was keeping an eye on your aura."

"Figured," Yang groaned and accepted the hand that Weiss offered her, using it to pull herself to her feet. "How did you know I was here?"

"Ruby called and asked me to find you," Weiss replied honestly as she put the Scroll. "You always come here when you're upset."

"Ruby couldn't have come herself?" Yang asked, slightly annoyed that her sister had sent someone else. "No offense."

"None taken," Weiss smiled kindly. "But someone needed to talk to Blake and, as you may remember, I am not very good at consoling her."

"I guess," Yang sighed, remembering that the last time Weiss had tried to comfort Blake, it had ended in the with the pair not talking for a week.

"Stubborn people should never consol stubborn people," Weiss said idly as she shove the Scroll into one of the pouches on her dress' belt. "But you? Give you something to punch and eventually you'll start talking."

"You make me sound so simple," Yang replied, unable to stop the small chuckle that left her.

"In many ways, you are," Weiss smiled and shook her head as she moved to sit down on one of the benches that lined the room. "It's something I quite like about you, you're straight forward about most things. However, even I have a tendency to forget that you likely have your own complexities that you keep buried."

"Thanks… I guess," Yang replied and moved over to sit down next to the young woman.

"So," Weiss said with a sigh and folded her hands together. "Are you ready to talk? Or do you want more things to punch? I could do with some Petra Gigas training."

"Please no," Yang said pleadingly at the idea of having to fight the second of Weiss' Geist summon collection. The stone behemoth that, while much slower than the knight she had lovingly named Arma Gigas, was incredibly tanky and hit like a truck.

"Then talk to me," Weiss sighed and placed her hand comfortingly on Yang's own.

"I was stupid," Yang said quietly after a couple seconds of silence. "All she was trying to do was help me and I flipped out on her."

"Sounds more like what I do," Weiss groaned and stretched her back, no doubt working out the fatigue she had exerted from her summoning. "Especially when it regards my own feelings."

A chill ran down Yang's back at Weiss' choice of words. With no small amount of hesitancy, Yang turned to face the girl, only to find her looking back with a raised eyebrow.

"You heard?"

"Pressure setting eight," Weiss replied with a slight smile.

"What?" Yang asked, confusion setting in quickly as to what a pressure setting had to do with anything.

"The shower settings," Weiss explained with slight shake of her head. "Pressure setting seven to cover conversation, setting eight covers up arguments, and setting ten stops Blake from being able to hear."

"That's… How do you even know that?" Yang asked and put her head into her hands. She always showered on setting seven so that was what the shower would have been set to during the argument. An argument that Weiss was right next door to.

"We have been in that room for two years, Yang," Weiss said matter-of-factly, though Yang could detect a slight bit of hesitancy to her voice. "The four of us, with no alone time, one being an incredibly light sleeper, and one having enhanced hearing."

"Oh!" Yang replied, trying not to laugh as she realised exactly why Weiss had figured out what shower settings stopped people from hearing the user. "Guess I know why you take so long now, I thought you were just doing your hair."

"Yes, well you do realise that if you tell anyone, you will be the first person I experiment on to see whether or not I can add people to my summon list, right?" Weiss said quickly, her tone threatening but Yang knew threat was empty.

"Understood," Yang chuckled and leant back against the wall.

"Good," Weiss replied, shaking her head slightly at Yang's laughter. "So? Now that I have admitted something, it's your turn."

"Right…" Yang said and closed her eyes as she realised that Weiss definitely already knew. "I may, or may not, have and interest in someo…" She small tutting sound that Weiss let out was more than enough to tell Yang that a partial admission wouldn't satisfy her; so with a sigh, Yang finally came clean. "You. I may have an interest in you."

"An interest?" Weiss asked curiously. "I'm not sure what you mean by an interest."

"Join the club," Yang replied uncertainly. While she knew there was something there, she wasn't actually sure what it was.

"Are you in love wi…"

"What! No," Yang replied quickly. "I don't know what it is but it definitely isn't that."

"So a crush?"

"Maybe," Yang sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she tried to think how best she could describe it. "It's just, whenever we're together, I find myself thinking about how smart and beautiful you are, or how sexy you are when you're mad."

"I see," Weiss hummed and casually flicked a piece of dirt from her skirt. "Well, I don't want to speak for what your feelings are, but that sounds very much like the crush I had on Neptune."

"You thought Neptune was smart?" Yang asked, unable to stop herself from making a teasing joke towards her friend, even though he wasn't there.

"He had his moments," Weiss replied with an adorable giggle as she rolled her eyes. "Though they were more… idiotic sincerity than actual intelligence."

"Yeah, that's Neptune," Yang laughed and looked at her teammate, happy to see that Weiss was smiling and taking it to mean that she wasn't weirded out by what Yang had admitted. "So how did you get over it?"

"I went on a date with him and realized that he was…  _Really immature_ ," Weiss grinned as she replied. "I mean, he was still nice and everything, but I realized that a lot of what I was attracted to was just that he was very different to what I was accustomed to."

"Yeah well, I don't think you are gunna go on a date with me," Yang said, unable to keep the faint hint of hope from her tone. "Are you?"

"No, Yang," Weiss replied with a gentle smile. "Even if I were interested in girls, I'm not one of those people who could date their sister."

"Sister?"

"Yes," Weiss replied softly. "You, Ruby, Blake, you're all more family to me than most of those related to me by blood so sisters feels like a pretty accurate description."

"Gotcha," Yang nodded, understanding that while Weiss was being honest about how she viewed her, the girl was also trying to let her down as gently as possible. However, the disappointment from the rejection came regardless. "So does it bother you?"

"You act like i didn't expect if from one of you at some point," Weiss said while giving Yang a smile. "I'm a very attractive woman and share a room with three other women, who are all into women in some way, that constantly see me undress. I may not be as obvious about mine as you but I do know how sexual desire works."

"Clearly, if you learned the shower secrets," Yang teased. For some reason, despite the disappointment that she felt, there was no accompanying sadness. Though she was sure it would come.

"Yes well, not all of us can just pop next door and have them taken care of," Weiss fired back in an amused tone, though the slight blush on her naturally pale face gave away her embarrassment. "I mean really, you couldn't have picked someone better than Jaune?"

"Hey, don't knock it before you try it," Yang laughed, knowing that Weiss and Jaune were actually good friends. "Or are you jealous? Maybe you got some of your own hidden feelings?"

"Please," Weiss scoffed as she stood up and stretched her legs. "Maybe if he was the last guy on Remnant, but he's not so..."

"Well then, that sucks for you," Yang grinned and gave the girl a wink. "Coz let me tell you, he's…"

"Stop!" Weiss shook her head, though Yang could see the slight smile on her lips. "I would rather not vomit today thank you."

"Your loss," Yang chuckled.

"I will take your word for it," Weiss said as she rolled her eyes, pulling out her Scroll and letting out a sigh as she looked at it. "But I have to go for a study session, you can join if you want?"

"I'm good," Yang declined politely. "Thanks though, for everything."

"Any time," Weiss said kindly. "And I mean that."

"I know," Yang replied graciously.

With a final nod to each other, Yang watched as Weiss turned and slowly walked out of the training room, once again leaving her alone with her thoughts. She didn't know how she felt about Weiss' reaction. On one hand, it had clearly been a rejection; but on the other, there had been no awkwardness and Weiss had seemed to not be bothered at all. That had been Yang's greatest worry, the girl thinking it was weird or just straight up rejecting it, so she was thankful that none of that had happened. However, the pain of rejection was beginning to hit her regardless, so with a sigh to herself she stood up from the bench with the aim to take an aimless walk.

Sat cross-legged in a secluded section of Beacon's courtyard with her eyes closed, Yang took a deep breath, the scent of freshly cut grass and flowers filling her nostrils. It had been a couple of hours since her talk with Weiss and during that time, the rejection had truly hit her. She remembered walking, her steps slowly becoming heavier and heavier as sadness finally began to worm her way in. Fortunately it hadn't been unbearable like the time Blake had run away, effectively ending their relationship, but it hurt nonetheless.

"Yang?"

Snapping her eyes open at the sound of her name, Yang was greeted by a figure standing in front of her. Through the shadow cast from him standing between her and the sun, Yang could just make out the scraggly blonde hair that she knew to be Jaune's.

"Hey Jaune," Yang replied softly.

"I didn't know you meditate?"

"Sometimes," Yang answered with a small chuckle. "It helps clear my head."

"Is something wrong?" Jaune asked but immediately began to splutter. "S-Sorry, its just… I was watching you for a minute and you looked a little unhappy, but that's probably personal."

"It's fine, Jaune," Yang smiled and gesture towards the ground. "I just… I got rejected, is all."

"Oh" he breathed and took a seat on the grass next to her. "That… That sucks."

"Yeah," Yang smiled and gave a short shrug. "Well, it's not like I thought she was ever going to be interested anyway."

"I'm guessing she's not into girls?" Jaune asked rhetorically. "Can't imagine there being any other reason someone wouldn't at least give you a shot."

"You're only saying that because I sleep with you," Yang replied jokingly but quickly felt her face drop. "I'm not that good of a catch."

"I find that hard to believe," Jaune said, his voice tinged with confusion.

"Yeah well, you have no idea how much I screw shit up," Yang sighed and let her back slump a little.

"You're talking to the king of screw ups," Jaune said with a shake of his head. "I mean your jokes are terrible, but I think you're pretty great. You're strong, kind, you always try to make sure everyone is happy."

"Thanks," Yang replied and gave him a small smile. "But still, I mess up a lot."

"Don't we all," Jaune shrugged and gave a little smile in return. "But you try your best not to, and I think that's what counts. So who was it anyway? If you don't mind me asking."

"Weiss."

"Ahh," Jaune chuckled fondly. "Been there."

"I remember," Yang grinned and stretched her legs. "At least I didn't serenade her though."

"Oh god," Jaune replied, his chuckle quickly becoming an embarrassed groan. "Don't remind me."

"I thought it was sweet," Yang laughed and bumped her shoulder into his.

"Still," Jaune replied and bumped her back. "I would rather not remember that."

"Sorry," Yang grinned honestly. "So what were you upto?"

"Nothing really," he shrugged and ripped some grass up. "Was thinking of catching a movie since Ren and Nora are… well… occupied… and Pyrrha's got that interview. Don't suppose you wanna join?"

Turning to look at the boy, Yang gazed into his blue eyes and saw nothing but sincerity there. Knowing that Jaune wasn't trying for anything, Yang got to her feet and held out a hand to help him up.

"Sure," She smiled as he took it and pulled himself up. "But I'm picking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no smut this time but I needed a bridge chapter to bring this story together, I hope you understand. So there are 2 more chapters to go, I have them planned out but not sure when they will get done but I will try my best to not make it too long. Thank you for everyone who has been reading and I hope you enjoy what's to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Jaune share a day out at the arcade, but something has been bugging Yang lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rooster Teeth Productions

"Hey guys," Yang smiled as she approached Nora and her ninja boyfriend, Ren, who were sat alone at the cafeteria table, their teammates nowhere to be seen. "What ya up to?"

"Nothing really," the ginger haired girl replied in a sing-song voice as she poured copious amounts of syrup over a huge stack of breakfast pancakes. "Trying to convince Ren to take me to the movies; but nooooo, mr grumpy sandals said no fun."

"The saying is  _Mr Grumpy Boots_ ," Ren stated calmly, slowly cutting into his eggs. "And I said no such thing, I said we need to train. We have a mission next week."

"But you don't wear boots so that doesn't work," Nora countered happily, ignoring Ren's other comment. "Anyways, what're you upto, and where are the rest of your team?"

"Ruby and Blake said something about getting breakfast in Vale, and Weiss said she needs to catch up on coursework," Yang shrugged.

"Are you and Blake finally getting along better now?" Nora asked tactlessly, as she usually did regarding delicate matters.

"Nora!" Ren chastised her, the role he usually fell into when she spoke so brazenly. "Sorry, we heard you two had a falling out."

"It's fine," Yang replied with a shake of her head. "Wasn't really a secret but yeah, we're getting there slowly."

It was true. While they were back on speaking terms, the two of them had realised that there were still a lot of unresolved issue between them and had decided that they needed to work on them if their friendship was going to survive. It had been tough for the first few days, as Yang had finally confronted the feelings she still had about Blake leaving that she'd never bothered to talk about before, but thankfully they had slowly gotten back to a place over the last two weeks where they could share small jokes again.

"That's good to hear," Ren hummed and returned to his food.

"Yup," Yang smiled and took the almost empty cup of syrup that Nora had discarded to the side and scooped out the remaining liquid. "Where's Pyrrha and Jaune?"

"Training on the dorm roof again," Nora sighed and stabbed her pancakes. "I don't see why they have to hide that they are back together. It's not like we can't see it."

"Huh?" Yang asked, more than a little confused. She had spent quite a lot of time with Jaune over the past two weeks and he had never once mentioned that him and Pyrrha had begun to date again.

"Nora is convinced they are dating again," Ren sighed tiredly and gave his girlfriend a shake of his head. "But we don't know for certain."

"They are training on the roof, Ren," Nora replied as if it proved her point entirely. "That's where they always trained when they were together."

"It's also Spring and the training rooms are nearly always full," Ren countered matter-of-factly.

For some reason, the conversation intrigued Yang, or at least that's what she assumed the feeling she was having were. Though they had not had sex since the rejection she had suffered at Weiss' hand, she had been hanging out with Jaune quite a bit recently. The blonde had actually provided quite a bit of entertainment when she was bored and she had even confided some small details of hers and Blake's conversations, so to hear that her friend may have been keeping something so big from her kind of hurt a little.

"Plus, even you can't deny that he has seemed happier lately," Yang heard Nora say, the girl's loud voice snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Have either of you actually seen anything?" Yang asked curiously.

"Well no…" Nora said and waved her hand dismissively. "But that doesn't mean th… Hey! Where are you going?"

"To see if they really are making out, or just training," Yang replied, having already stood up.

"Are you sur…"

"Oooo," Nora cut off her boyfriend as she cooed happily. "Let me know what you find out."

"Will do," Yang smiled and gave the couple a wave as she set off to see if Jaune really was hiding something.

Listening at the door that led out onto the rooftop, Yang could definitely hear grunting; however, she recognised it immediately as the grunts that usually accompanied a friendly sparring session. Curious as to how Jaune was fairing, Yang gently pulled the handle down and opened the door just wide enough for her to see what was happening. Just as they came into view, Yang watched as Pyrrha parried a strong strike from Jaune, the precision of the parry making him stumble as she performed a small horizontal slice; fortunately he seemed ready and easily transitioned his momentum. Dropped to his knee, he spun around into a low sweep that Pyrrha easily jumped to avoid, but doing so had left her open to the shield slam that Jaune had followed up with as he used the momentum to lift up and slam the slab of metal into the girl with the full force of his shoulder. However, even the small gap that Pyrrha had left open was quickly rectified as she brought her legs up and simply allowed the shield to push her into a backflip that she landed gracefully.

As she landed however, the girls eyes darted towards the door and Yang knew immediately that she was caught so with a small grin, she pushed the door open and walked out.

"Doesn't look to bad anymore," She grinned at the redhead, making Jaune jump a little at her sudden appearance. "Though I still think he needs to work on his awareness."

"I agree," Pyrrha smiled and put her weapons back onto her back. "But that can be saved for another day I think. I need to go and get ready for the photoshoot."

"Another one?"

"Yeah," Pyrrha sighed in frustration. "The company said they weren't happy with the last pictures and asked me if i could go back so they could try a different direction."

"You could have said no," Jaune suggested and sheathed his sword. "You are busy being a huntress after all."

"I like the work," Pyrrha laughed and began to walk toward the door. "Besides, I have quite a bit of free time until we leave for our mission next week. See you later, Yang."

"Later," Yang waved as the redhead exited leaving her and Jaune alone on the roof. Turning to the young man, Yang saw him looking at her with a smile. "Sup with you?"

"Nothing," Jaune shrugged as he tapped his sword against its sheath. "Looks like I got a free day."

"Maybe," Yang grinned and raised her fists jokingly. "You could always spar with me instead."

Jaune seemed to pause for a second, clearly thinking about whether to take her up on her offer or not, but eventually just sheathed his sword and placed it on his hip.

"Orrr..." he smiled and sat on the edge of the roof. "We could just hang out?"

Scowling teasingly at the smiling boy, Yang lowered her fists and walked over to join him, spinning around so that she could look out at the view.

"That sounds good too," Yang smirked and watched Jaune turn around to look at it with her. "Whatcha got in mind?"

"Hmm," Jaune hummed thoughtfully as he stretched his arm free from the small aches she was sure he had from his prior training session. "Well, it's Three-Free-Play Day at the arcade… You interested?"

"Am I interested in spending a nice sunny day inside a dark arcade playing games?" Yang asked incredulously, earning a raised eyebrow form the man. "Hell yeah I'm interested. I'm definitely gunna kick your butt though."

"I will have you know," Jaune laughed as he spun around and jumped to his feet. "Gaming ability is one of the few skills I was naturally born with."

"Oh!" Yang chuckled and joined him, giving him a playful bump. "Is that right?"

"Yup."

"Well then," Yang grinned wickedly. "How about we make this more interesting?"

"In what way?" Jaune asked cautiously.

"Nothing big," Yang shrugged innocently. "Just a little wager."

"What kind of wager," He replied suspiciously as they walked to the door.

"Well," Yang smiled and placed her hand on the handle as she turned to face him. "We play every game there and whoever wins the most gets to make one request of the other?"

"And they have to do it?"

"No questions asked."

Jaune paused, taking a minute to think over her challenge. She knew that people rarely took such a challenge from her anymore as it usually led to something incredibly embarrassing, but he did seem very confident in his gaming prowess. After a minute he finally gave a grin and held out his hand.

"You're on."

The sounds of music, gunfire, and explosions filled the the air around her, each one of them regularly punctuated by the joyous laughter of the other occupants as they shot and sliced the pixilated Grimm in the gaming screens. Ever since she was a kid, Yang had always loved arcades. The way that they always seemed to have such a positive, exciting air that never failed to raise her spirits. Even now at nineteen, when she was more interested in clubbing and adventure, her little journey to one of Vale's largest arcades with Jaune had proven that the magic that seemed to reside in them was still very much there.

Looking around as she sat at her table, Yang searched for her friend among the mass of smiling faces, both kids and teenagers alike, until she saw the tall blonde walking towards her with two paper plates of food in hand. Giving him a small smile, Yang took one of the plates as Jaune sat down and took a bite from one of the slices of pizza.

"Mmm," Yang groaned in pleasure as she chewed. They had been at the arcade for two hours and she hadn't eaten anything since waking up, so the food was like heaven to her. "There is nothing better than greasy arcade pizza."

"Right?" Jaune laughed and took a bite of his own. "I keep trying to tell Ren that but he refuses to try it."

"Well his loss," Yang smiled at the image of Jaune trying to get his extremely health conscious team member to eat a pizza that would most likely cause havoc on the boys stomach. "Leaves more delicious food for us."

"I can deal with that," Jaune chuckled and pointed to the small piece of paper that was in front of Yang. "So what's the score so far?"

"I'm ahead by three games," Yang grinned and pushed the paper they had been using to keep a tally over to him.

"What? No way," Jaune said indignantly as he checked the page. "How are you up by three?"

"You're the one who requested a rematch on  _Grimm Fortress 3_ ," Yang grinned and pointed her pizza at him. "And got completely wrecked."

"Damn," Jaune exclaimed and passed the paper back. "Didn't think that would count."

"Still a game that you lost… twice," Yang replied and stuck out her tongue. "I thought you said you were good at games?"

"You're just getting lucky," Jaune smiled and took another bite of his food. "Though, if I do lose, what exactly do you have planned for me?"

"Now that would be telling," Yang winked with a grin and finished off her slice. "I mean, I was planning on having you wear a dress for the day, but I seem to remember you don't have any problems with that."

"That was one time," Jaune chuckled and shook his head. "I gave Pyrrha my word and she needed cheering up."

"Aww," Yang cooed teasingly. "You two were so cute back then. You know, I never actually figured out what happened there?"

"Nothing really," Jaune shrugged as he picked up a second slice from his plate. "Pyrrha was amazing and we dated for a while, but I just… Didn't feel that way about her, I guess."

"Poor Pyrrha," Yang sighed, knowing just how big of a crush Pyrrha had had on Jaune back then. "What about now though?"

"What d'ya mean?"

"Well…" Yang replied carefully, for some reason she was a little nervous about pervading Jaune's privacy. "Nora said something about noticing things between you two again?"

"Not this again," Jaune groaned in slight annoyance. "I keep telling her she's wrong but she doesn't believe me."

"So the training in your old make-out spot?"

"Training rooms are always full in Spring," Jaune answered simply and took another bite. "Plus it's warm, so the roof doesn't feel as stuffy."

"I guess," Yang replied, guessing the happiness she felt was because her friend hadn't actually been hiding anything from her. "So there's really nothing going on?"

"Yup," Jaune said resolutely. "How about you anyway? With Weiss, I mean?"

"She's still straight," Yang shrugged and received a chuckle from her friend. "I dunno, I think she was right about it just being a crush. Don't get me wrong, she's still gorgeous as all hell and I wouldn't pass if she offered… but I dunno. I think it was just something I needed to get off my chest to get over it."

"Well, at least you realise that now," Jaune nodded and finished his final slice. "Your dating life still sounds better than mine though."

"How the hell is that possible?" Yang laughed, not believing that for a second. "You dated Pyrrha."

"Yes… but she was my last actual girlfriend," Jaune groaned and wiped his hands on his napkins. "The one before that… Well, lets just say she was crazy and be done."

"Wait, wait," Yang grinned at the idea of learning more about Jaune's past partner. "How crazy we talking?"

"She threw knives at pictures of her ex-boyfriends," Jaune said with a tired sigh. "Only found that out when I went back home last Summer."

"Holy shit," Yang laughed at the idea of the kind and helpful man in front of her upsetting someone so much they imagined killing him.

"Yup," Jaune chuckled and leant back on his chair. "What about you, got any nightmarish partners in your past?"

"Only one," Yang shrugged and finished off her own slice. "Pretty sure you remember Emerald?"

"You didn't?"

"It was just sex," Yang justified, trying to find at least a little solace in the fact she hadn't actually liked the murderous bitch. "I was kinda denying feelings for Blake at the time."

"Like you were with with me and Weiss?"

"No," Yang replied quickly, not wanting Jaune to get the wrong idea. "I mean, you were definitely helpful there… very helpful, in fact… but with you it was actually fun."

"It wasn't with her?" Jaune asked and Yang could swear that even in the darkened room, she could see a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Never," She sighed in response and wiped her own hands.

"Well, sounds like we both suck at romance," Jaune chuckled and he shook his head gently, as if he was trying to get scare away a fly.

"If I had a beer I would drink to that," she grinned and scanned the room to check what machines were free. "Anyway, looks like  _Dark Domain_  is finally free. You ready to give me another point?"

"You wish," He smiled back and stood up from his chair, ready to continue their wager.

"How on remnant did we draw?" Yang asked in confusion as she looked down at the sheet to confirm that hers and Jaune's point were exactly the same. Even if they took away the rematches they had both ended up requesting, their points would remain even.

"Actually," Jaune grinned slowly and plucked the paper from her hand. "I don't think we did draw."

"What d'ya mean?" Yang asked and checked the room. "We've played every game here, and we can't rematch anymore since we'd both want a game we've already won."

"You're right," he nodded and his grinned widened a little. "However, there is a game they just got in and set up, it's just not out here yet."

"And you know this how?" Yang asked, now very suspicious of the man's sudden knowledge.

"You realise I come here pretty much every week to relax, right?" Jaune laughed and motioned towards a door on the other side of the room next to the token exchange booth. "Follow me."

With another suspicious glance at the blonde, who she was pretty sure was up to something, Yang followed him towards the door. Stopping at the counter next to it, Jaune had a quick talk with the man behind it who gave a nod and handed him a key, indicating that they were allowed to go through. If she was suspicious before, she was even more so as jaune flashed her a smile and unlocked the door, pushing it open for them to walk through it.

Walking in, she was immediately met with a large machine of two parts. The large screen was filled with dancing girls and the raised stage that flashed in multiple bright colours, each colour belonging to a directional arrow. She recognised it immediately as the newest  _Rhythm Step_  game and immediate realised what Jaune had done. Jaune was probably the best dancer in the school and there was no doubt in her mind that, while she wasn't bad herself, he would definitely destroy her at that.

"You set me up," She said accusingly as she span around to face the blonde who immediately burst into laughter. "You've been throwing games."

"They don't call me the strategist for nothing," he laughed and hopped up onto the machine's stage. "Now, Miss I'm Gunna Kick Your Butt, you ready to lose our wager?"

"Oh I ain't losing anything," Yang replied defiantly as she stepped up to the stage and gently pushed Jaune off so that she could go first, partially so that she didn't get thrown off her game by having to watch him get an impossible to beat score.

Quickly figuring out how the machine worked, Yang tried one quick practice round to make sure she had it down before going for her actual attempt. Thankfully, she stepped away two minutes later with what she knew to be a pretty damn good score and gave Jaune a smug smile, though she still knew that it was possible for him to beat her; and that possibility became very real as she watched him step up to the stage and quickly hit perfect after perfect. This was it, she knew she she was about to lose her wager and would have to concede to whatever task Jaune set her.

However, as she watched him dance, a thought quickly came to her mind as she saw him spin. It was a dirty tactic, and most definitely cheating; but Jaune had technically played dirty too by setting her up after all, so she was well within her right. Watching Jaune carefully for when her would next spin, Yang grinned to herself as she toyed with the hem of her t-shirt and waited for the right moment. A moment that came only a few seconds later.

"Hey!" Yang yelled as Jaune performed yet another spin, lifting her t-shirt up as she did to flash her braless chest to the man.

The effect was immediate and Jaune stumbled clumsily over his own feet, crashing to the floor with a heavy thud. The sound of the booing quickly came from the machine as Jaune's score quickly tanked and the game ended due to too many missed inputs.

"HA!" Yang yelled victoriously, pulling her shirt back down and pumping her fist in the air. "I win, sucker."

"That was totally cheating," Jaune argued quickly as he picked himself up.

"Nuh-uh blondie," Yang laughed and poked him in the chest. "That is proof you still need to work on your awareness and adaptability to distractions."

"Nope, that was straight up cheating," He fired back instantly. Though there was some annoyance in his voice, there was also embarrassment, evident by the spreading blush on his cheeks. "Let me have a do over?"

"No way," Yang laughed at Jaune's request and stepped closer. "You tricked me, I tricked you. I just did it better."

"Not even close to being the same," Jaune replied hurriedly. "Anyone would be distracted by th…"

"Please, you've seen them plenty of times before," Yang grinned and took a step closer, teasingly putting a hand on his chest. "Why are you so flustered by them now?"

"I… I'm not flustered by them," he answered hesitantly, his voice dropping what little annoyance was there. "It was just a dirty tactic, is all."

"I'm sorry," she replied quietly, taking a smaller step forward so that she was now right in front of him. The day had been incredible so far; and for some reason, she really didn't want it to end on a bad note. "Please don't be mad."

"I… I'm not," Jaune breathed, their faces so close that Yang could feel it on her own. "Just caught off guard, I guess."

"You can redo if you want?" Yang whispered and she bit her lip, the all too familiar smell of Jaune's aftershave making her body heat up a little.

"Nah," he replied, his own voice low and husky. "It's fi…"

Unable to control herself any longer, Yang cut the man off with a kiss. She didn't know why the sudden desire had filled her, but she did know that she wanted to act upon it. Fortunately, though Jaune seemed taken aback at first, he quickly returned the gentle pressure and Yang felt one of his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her into him. With the familiar scent and feel of Jaune surrounding her, Yang felt herself wanting to give over to the urge; however, she quickly pulled away and gave the man a small smile as she gazed into his eye.

"What was that for?" he asked a little breathlessly.

"I dunno," Yang admitted and let her hand work up the man's body towards his face. "But I think I know what my request is."

"What?"

"Give me that key," She breathed and felt Jaune fumble around his pocket and pull out the small piece of metal.

Giving the man a fleeting kiss, she took the key and broke away. In seconds she had locked the door, turning the key slightly so that it was unable to be unlock from the other side, and made her way back to the waiting blonde.

"Here?"

Yang could hear the hesitance in his voice as he scanned the ceiling for cameras she had already sensed weren't there by the lack of feeling like she was constantly being watched.

"Yup," she nodded and stopped just in front of him. Grabbing the hem of her t-shirt, she pulled it over her head in one fluid movement and dropped the cloth to the floor, exposing her bare chest for him to stare at openly. "Or we can wait until we get bac…"

It was her turn to be cut off as Jaune suddenly closed the small distance between them and captured her lips in a fiery, yet cautious, kiss. Grinning as his lips pressed into hers, Yang softly rested a hand against his chest and pushed him backwards until she felt his back collide gently against the large monitor.

"Someone's eager," Yang smiled as she pulled back briefly, letting the hand on his chest slide down towards his jeans.

"Says the one who started this," Jaune countered and pressed his lips back into hers briefly. "Why?"

"It's been a long two weeks," Yang breathed and easily unbuckled his belt. "And right now, I just want you."

Not wanting to talk anymore, as for some reason she felt that the first part of what she had said was untrue, Yang reclaimed the man's lips and finished unbuttoning his jeans. Pulling the sides apart, Yang could definitely feel that Jaune was indeed eager and slowly ran her fingers down his cloth covered manhood. Though she had done if many times in the past and received the exact same response, Yang still revelled in the breath that Jaune let out into her mouth and teasingly slipped a finger through the hole in his boxers.

Knowing that Jaune liked the tip of his cock played with, she quickly found his head and ran her finger over it, collecting the precum that had already begun to leak out and spreading it over the hot flesh. As she did, she felt Jaune's teeth bit down gently on her bottom lip and broke the kiss with a smile. With a quick peck on his lips, Yang slowly knelt down and used the finger that was already inside the hole to pop open the singular button as she went. Finally eye level, she looked up and gave the blonde a wicked smile and pushed the rest of her hand through the hole, wrapping her fingers around his raging erection and pulling it out into the open.

With what she still considered a pretty perfect cock pointed straight at her, Yang felt a wave of lust run through her as she leant in and pressed her tongue against the base. Trying to be as teasing as possible, she slowly dragged it along the shaft to the tip, stopping as she came to the ridge and circling her tongue around it, earning a low moan in response. With an internal grin, she ran her tongue over the head, the pleasant taste of Jaune's precum filling her mouth, before finally closing her lips over the throbbing member.

As she gently sucked, Yang swirled her tongue lightly around the tip, gathering up the last of the precum and humming as she swallowed it. As she hummed, she felt Jaune's cock pulse pleasantly in her mouth as he enjoyed the feeling and hummed again, lowering her head further down the rock hard member as she did. Feeling the tip start to press against her throat, Yang backed off a little to take a breath before taking it back into her throat again. While she wasn't quite deepthroating him, the invasion of his cock into her throat still sent a wave of desire through her and made her push down a little further until she felt the tip of her nose pressing against fabric. Finally needing another breath, Yang pulled back and gasped for air as she looked up at the man who was enjoying her actions with his eyes closed.

While she would have liked to have stayed down there to pleasure him a little longer, Yang knew that they had already been in the back room for some time and that someone would likely get suspicious if the didn't come out soon, especially if they checked the door and found it locked, so she stood up to get Jaune's attention.

"Let me know when you're close," She grinned and shimmied down her shorts and underwear.

"Alright," Jaune whispered in reply, his voice deep with lust.

Turning around with her clothes at her ankles, Yang bent over the machine's back railing that was designed to stop people falling off and felt Jaune move behind her. The first thing she felt however wasn't the cock she had been expecting, but the man's fingers gliding along her slit sending a shiver up her back. A soft moan escaped her as she felt him push two fingers in a little deeper only the pull them back out and repeat the process. Despite their clear time crunch, Jaune was clearing being purposefully slow in his actions, wanting to make sure that she was satisfied too; and by the time Yang finally felt the tip of what she knew to be his cock press against her, she could already feel her own juices dripping down her leg.

However, if what his fingers had provided was pleasure, then surely the feel of his cock pushing its way into her could only be described as bliss as she was reminded exactly why she liked being entered from behind while she leant over. Everything felt tighter, every movement sending more sparks through her than usual as she felt every vein and bump his cock had to offer, every perfect inch that slid into her making the moan that escaped her all the more animalistic. Yang knew that she wouldn't last long in their current position after two weeks of nothing, a fact that was prove as Jaune pulled out and pushed himself all the way back in, Yang instinctually pushing her hips back to meet him as a large wave of pleasure surged through her. Turning her head to look at the man that was beginning to pick up has pace, Yang watched as he placed one hand on her hips and one on her back, bracing himself fuck her harder. Something that he definitely did.

As she felt the next thrust burrow his cock deep inside her, Yang let out a small pleasure-filled yelp and lowered her head back down, the feelings tearing through her too great to continue the seemingly insurmountable task of keeping her head raised. With each thrust, she could have sworn that he penetrated deeper than he ever had before; and with each one, she let out a groan as her tightened walls gripped firmly around his cock. As a large wave rushed through her, she felt her walls pulse; and apparently so did Jaune as she felt his leant over too, the hand he had removed from her back quickly wrapping under her and finding one of her nipples to give it a slight pinch.

Due to just how much they'd had sex, Jaune knew exactly what would bring her to orgasm quickly and it was information that he was very much putting into effect as he gently rolled the nipple between his thumb and finger. As he did, she felt his mouth press against the side of her neck, his lips quickly replaced by teeth that he sank into her skin, not hard but just enough for her to get the feeling. With everything he was doing, he never stopped thrusting into her and as such, Yang was completely unsurprised as she felt her walls give another big tremble, a clear warning that her orgasm with about to crest.

"Jau… ne," She panted breathlessly and felt his hand raise to her chin.

Before she could say another word, she felt Juane's hand turn her head, his lips pressing against her own; and just in time as she finally felt the sudden surge of pure pleasure course through her body. All thought was wiped from her head as she gasped upon its arrival, a gasp that quickly turned into a loud moan that was muffled by Jaune's mouth. As she rode it out, Jaune slowed his thrust so that she could feel the deliberation of each one, each one earning a soft mewl from her as her brain slowly rewired itself. Once she was back to full awareness, Yang slipped her tongue into the mouth of the man who had been able to grant her such a divine feeling and felt his thrusting pick up his pace again, eagerly working towards his own climax. Now with her own desires almost sated, only one remained. One that she was just as happy to fulfill.

Though she still felt a little tender, pleasure still pulsed through her as she pushed her hips back into Jaune's, his cock burying itself inside her deeper than before and Yang quickly felt his breathing get to a point that she recognised.  _Just a little more_ , she told herself, knowing than he would be telling her soon. And sure enough, after she spent a couple more seconds pushing the man's cock deep into her tight hole, she felt him pull away from their kiss.

"You… Close?" Yang asked. Though her orgasm was over, the pleasure that was coursing through her was still enough to make her voice little more than a pant.

"Ye… Yeah," he panted back, his blue eye locking onto hers as he slowed his thrusts again.

"No… Not inside," Yang replied softly and moved her hand to the man's hip, applying enough force for him to get the hint that he had to remove his cock from deep inside her.

Yang span around the second he left her, despite the sudden feeling of loss, and let her shaky legs give out and drop her to her knees. Not wanting him to lose any of the feeling he had built up, Yang immediately wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock and slid it deep into her throat, the somewhat pleasant taste and smell of her own juices surrounding her as she quickly bobbed up and down, working him toward his climax. Wanting him to get there soon, she pushed herself further down his burning shaft, her lips finally meeting the base as she forced his entire cock into her throat and was rewarded with the sudden telltale feel of pulsing.

"Y-Yang," She heard Jaune grunt and gave a hum of understanding in return, knowing it would drive his orgasm higher.

In preparation for what was about to come, Yang pulled back slightly so that only the tip was inside her warm mouth and flicked her tongue against his head. In seconds, she heard Jaune give a loud grunt and felt a warm, slightly salty liquid coat her tongue. Rope after rope of cum filled her mouth, Yang swallowing each one with a hum, until finally she felt the previously rock hard cock begin to lose some of its vigor. Not wanting to make a mess, she continued to gently suck each and every drop that spilled out until finally there was nothing left; it was only then that she let the flaccid member fall from her lips.

"Glad to see you ain't rusty," Yang grinned as she recovered her t-shirt and quickly put it back on before standing up on still shaky legs, pulling her shorts and underwear back up as she went. "Definitely still got game in that area."

"Thanks," Jaune chuckled lightly, still partially coming down from his orgasm but wrapping a arm around Yang's waist. "You were great too."

Though she was used to after sex cuddling, the feeling of Jaune's arm was a little different somehow. More comforting, more genuine, and Yang allowed herself to be pulled closer into it.

"I know," She smirked and bit her lip subconsciously as she looked up into his eyes.

"We should go though," Jaune smiled, his gazing meeting her own and making her smirk turn into a genuine smile. "Vert might be getting curious about why we have been in here so long."

"Well, at least we can blame the sweat on the dance machine," She laughed earning a slight chuckle from Jaune. "We are getting another slice of pizza before we leave though, It's been a few hours since we ate. Well… Food anyway."

"Sure," Jaune replied with a roll of his eyes at her joke and finished buckling his belt with his free hand.

As Yang sat at one of the desks in the dorm, she thought back on her day. She was sure something felt off, but she couldn't quite tell what it was. It had been there all day, the slight nagging that something just wasn't clicking, that there was something she should have noticed. Being a huntress, the persistent feeling of missing something was infuriating, but as she remembered the day she'd had, it became downright annoying. It was probably the best day she'd had in a long time. Her and Jaune had spent over five hours at the arcade playing every game there, in between they had talked and laughed, and everything had been so much fun. They had even taken care of each other for the first time in a while. So why was there something wrong? What couldn't she place?

With a small sigh to herself, she reached down for the bag that Jaune had handed off to her just before they had parted ways. She had no idea what was in it, but Jaune had been holding it after she had returned from grabbing some more slices of pizza. During their entire journey back to Beacon, Yang had tried to get him to spill what was inside but he had been very reluctant to tell her. It was only when they were finally stood outside their dorm rooms that he had finally given it to her and said to open in once she was inside.

So with a final shake of her head in an attempt to clear away that nagging feeling, Yang reached in and grabbed what seemed to be a stuffed teddy. Pulling it out, she was greeted by a cute yellow dragon with blue eyes. Scowling at the gift, Yang noticed a small note attached to a piece of string wrapped around its neck and reached out to read it.

_Little embarrassing but i notice this little guy all alone on the prize shelf and figured he could use a mother dragon to look after him. Jaune_

As Yang looked at the soft dragon, she was even more confused due to the return of the feeling that there was something she wasn't quite getting. Something she was overlooking that had happened during her day. Squeezing the stuffed she thought back once again on all that had happened but still couldn't place it.

"Why are you smiling at a stuffed dragon?" Came Ruby's voice gently from her side.

"What?" Yang asked in surprise. She wasn't…

She was. Now that her sister had pointed it out, she could feel it on her face. Hell, she could sense it. Looking at the silly gift from Jaune had made her smile subconsciously. It was only then that everything clicked. The odd feeling she had been having all day. The nagging that there was something she was missing.  _When had that happened_? She thought to herself.  _Was it today? Was it before? Or maybe during the month we've been spending hanging out and talking?_

"Shiiit!" She exclaimed loudly and once again squeezed the cute dragon, that even now filled her with a little happiness simply by being in her sight.

"What?" asked Blake and Weiss together from their beds.

Standing up front her desk with the dragon in hand, Yang turned to face her teammate who were looking from her to the stuffed toy with curious faces. Holding up the dragon and steeling herself for what their reaction would be, Yang voiced what she had just realised.

"I think I like Jaune."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, only one chapter to go now, but again, not sure when that will be out. As usual, I have it planned but am still doing multiple works so yeah, bare with me. However I hope you enjoyed the little totally-not-a-date and the ending and are willing to stick around for the ending. This little throwaway challenge story gained far more traction and was far more fun to write than I expected so thank you everyone for all the support <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang worries while Jaune is away on a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rooster Teeth Productions

A dull droning filled Yang's ears as she sat in her chair staring unseeingly at the notepad in front of her. She knew she should have been taking notes but her thoughts were so far from whatever over-exaggerated story Professor Port was recounting. Just as they had been for the past week and a half, they were on Jaune, though she still had no idea when he had become such a staple in her life. Sure they had hung out quite a bit since they had started sleeping together and she had even enjoyed the time they had spent talking, but when had that evolved into more? How had it only taken a month for him to entwine himself in her life so much that she now genuinely missed him?

A week had passed since Team JNPR had been called away early for their mission and not a word had been heard from them since. Yang had expected it of course, Grimm insurgence missions were rather demanding and the village they were helping was just beyond the reach of any CCT relay towers; but they had been expected back two days ago and as such, Yang couldn't help but worry slightly. Despite knowing that Jaune had improved immensely over the years, and that Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were all more than capable fighters, she also knew just how wrong fights with Grimm could go.

The simple fact was that people tired and aura often depleted; but Grimm had none of those concerns. The Grimm were endless and unrelenting, only when they were absolutely certain they couldn't win would they back off but until then, dozens would simply throw themselves at the fight in a desperate attempt to kill at least something; even to the point where professional huntsmen could quickly become overwhelmed.

"Miss Xiao Long?" Professor Port's impatient voice came from just in front of her. Looking up, she saw the portly man staring down at her through squinted eyes. "Are you paying attention?"

"Y-Yes sir," She lied as she sat up a little straighter under the bushy-eyebrowed gaze of her teacher.

"Then pray tell Miss Xiao Long," he said challengingly. "What was my tale about?"

_Shit_! Yang thought to herself and scoured her brain for Port's past tales. He had told them all so much that she was easily able to piece together a picture of the man's life, though what she imagined far from suited the portly man in front of her, and quickly picked what she thought he would likely be raving about that time.

"Uhh, you were talking about how you saved a village from Grimm," She replied, trying her best to sound confident.

"Hmm… It seems you were paying attention after all," he hummed in satisfaction and walked back to the centre of the classroom. "Though notes will always help you in the future. Why I remember once when I was a young boy, I came across the most ferocious Beowolf I've ever seen; however with all my hours pouring over notes, the beast wa…"

"You were so not paying attention," Yang heard Blake whisper at her side and turned to see the amber eyes of her partner staring directly at her.

"Has he told this story before?" Yang countered, knowing that their teacher had a tendency to unknowing repeat his tales over the years.

With a small scowl, Blake turned back to run her finger down the notes she had been taking and gave sigh as she turned back.

"Three times, I believe," she said with a nod and flipped through her book. "Though I think last time the attack was initiated with by a Nevermore, not a pack of Creeps."

"See, even he doesn't pay attention," Yang replied and suppressed a small smile as she gave a small shake of her head and looked past her partner to the rest of her team, only to see her sister half asleep. "Hey, where Weiss?"

"Bathroom," Blake answered with a concerned look. "You really were out of it, weren't you?"

"I have a lot on my mind," Yang shrugged and pointed to her absent teammate's abandoned notepad. "Pass me that will ya?"

"Jaune again?" the faunus girl replied, reluctantly picking the pad up and handing it over. "And whatever you are doing with this, I played no part."

"I just…" Yang sighed and flipped over the page Weiss has been writing on so that what she was drawing would be a surprise. "... I kinda ignored him before he left while I tried to figure things out but he got called away before I could say anything."

"And you're worried you wont get the chance?"

"Well he wouldn't be the first student to die on a mission," Yang replied as she began her sketch.

Unfortunately during her time at Beacon, two students had lost their lives and many more had been seriously injured since, even though they were just students, the threat they faced still remained the same. Grimm were unpredictable. A mission to simply aid a village that wasn't at risk of a Grimm attack could always turn bad after a single night and the loss of life was just a hazard that everyone at Beacon was accustomed to.

"I'm sure he's fine, Yang," Blake said softly, though quickly rolled her eyes as they saw what Yang was drawing. "Jaune gives most of the student in our year a good challenge now and, as a whole, his team is no pushover with how strategic he is."

"I know," She nodded, focusing on her drawing to help take her mind things. "But he should have been back by now."

"Insurgence missions often run a few days over schedule," Blake said reassuringly and returned to taking her notes. "Hell, we've never had one that didn't."

She knew Blake was right. After all, they had taken plenty of insurgence missions and the longest one they had taken had run four day over schedule; but she also remembered just how tired she'd been on that last day. During that day, just the effort to raise her arm was facilitated by nothing but pure adrenaline and a will to survive. Shaking her head free of those thoughts, Yang put the finishing touches on her drawing and wrote a small message underneath.

' _to scale drawing of what you missed out on'_

Leaning back to look at her rather detailed artwork, Yang gave an amused smile and flipped the page back over to the one Weiss had been writing on before handing it back to her partner.

"Is that really to scale?" The girl asked and placed it back in the exact position it had been, turning back to her notepad just as Weiss walked back through the door.

"Close enough," Yang grinned while leaning back, knowing she had exaggerated a little. "Ten Lien she screams?"

"You're on," Blake replied quickly with a small smile as Weiss sat down beside her.

While waiting to see what Weiss' reaction would be, Yang thought back on her last week and a half. When she had first admitted to her team that she liked Jaune, she'd been met with snickers from both Weiss and Blake whereas Ruby had immediately launched into squealed questions of what had happened. However since then, things had calmed down a little and Yang had been glad to find that her relationship with Blake was back to the point where she could turn to her again. Her partner had been a great source of reassurance in the last few days when she had begun to worry about Jaune that she was almost thankful they'd had the initial falling out as it had only made the frie…

" _AHH_!"

Even though she had been confident that she knew the reaction was coming, the scream still caught her off guard making her jump a little in her seat. However the fright quickly turned to laughter as she saw Weiss blush a bright red due to the entire class turning to face her.

"Ha!" Yang laughed victoriously, pointing at her partner who was smirking at the table. "You owe me ten Lien."

"XIAO LONG, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Though Weiss was bright red and shouting, there was no anger in her voice as she ripped out the page and screwed it up into a ball to throw it at her. Catching it, she shoved the paper into her pocket and tried her best not to fall out of her chair laughing as Port tried his best to calm them down.

 

*******

 

Yang sighed happily as she laid back on her bed; for all her worry, the day had been rather good. After her prank on Weiss, things had taken a positive turn, starting with them somehow managing to avoid detention and get to lunch on time and ending with hers and Weiss' fight in sparring class concluding in a rare draw; even though Weiss had been doing her best to get revenge. To cap it off she was now resting her aching muscles, after having Weiss'  _Petra Gigas_  send her crashing into a wall, alone in the darkness of her dorm.

From what she had managed to glean while recovering from what may as well have been a concussion, Ruby and Blake had gone on a date to a play adaptation of one of the faunus' favourite novels and Weiss was meeting an old business contact of her grandfather's in Vale, meaning she was at liberty to enjoy the rare occasion of having the dorm room to herself. Normally, she wouldn't stay inside while her teammates were out having fun, but for some reason she wasn't in the mood to go visit Junior in his club. What she really wanted to do was call Jaune; however, her Scroll was currently dead and with no-one to call, she really couldn't be bothered to jump down from her bed to put it on charge.

She contemplated performing her daily maintenance on her precious  _Ember Celica_  but again, she was too comfortable to bother with the menial task so with another sigh, she closed her eyes and decided to get some sleep instead.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

The sound of loud rapping on wood woke Yang from her sleep with a grunt, her eyes opening to be greeted with the pitch black room despite the curtains being wide open, the thickess of the dark telling her that it was sometime in the night. Pulling her Scroll from under her pillow, she tried to look at the time only to be met with an equally dark screen, quickly remembering that the device was dead.

 

*******

 

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Alright!" Yang groaned tiredly and wiped her eyes, slowly sitting up and jumping down from her bed. "Alright, I'm coming, stop your knocking."

_Who on Remnant is knocking at this time of night?_  Yang asked herself and fumbled around in the darkness for the light switch, the light immediately hurting her eyes as the room was suddenly ablaze in a pale glow. Once her eyes had adjusted, she reach out for the now visible handle and pulled the door open.

The moment the door opened, the rooms light spilled out and in her tired downward gaze, her eyes fell onto a pair of blue jeans. A pair of  _very_ familiar blue jeans. Slowly scanning upwards, happiness started to well within her as the hem of a black hoodie came into view and she kept going until she finally found herself staring at the nervously smiling face of the man she had been desiring to see all week.

"Jaune?" Yang asked slowly, trying to not let on that happiness was quickly replacing her tiredness. "What're yo… You're back."

"Y-Yeah," Jaune replied and ran a hand through his messy blond hair. "Got back about fifteen minutes ago."

"Fifteen minu…" Yang repeated in confusion. Had he come straight to her room after coming back? "What are you doing here then? You should be in medical getting checked out."

"I'm fine," he smiled in return as held his free hand out as if to show he had no injuries.

Scowling at the blonde for ignoring procedure, Yang took the opportunity to give him another cursory glance to make sure he was telling the truth. Thankfully, apart from a few small rips to his hoodie, he seemed to be okay.

"Seems so," she sighed and pushed back the wave of relief that rushed through her. "So what  _are_ you doing here then?"

"I'm… uhh… I'm not sure," he chuckled nervously and let his hand fall to his side. "We ran into Ruby and Blake downstairs in the study and they said you were up here so I figured I would... Say hi I guess."

"You just came to say hi?"

"Ye… Okay, no," He sighed, picking at one of the new holes on his hoodie. "Look… uhhh… Before I left, you seemed a little distant with me and while I was away, I realised it was probably because of the stuffed animal but I just want you to know that it really didn't mean anyth…"

"It didn't?"

"No… No. I mean, it did… it just..." Jaune was shaking his head head as he spoke, the uncertainty of what he was saying clear in every movement and word until finally he took a deep breath and seemed to focus. "Okay, it did. But if it was too much, or unwelcome, then I completely understand. I just… I don't want it to screw up this friendship."

"Jaune?" Yang asked carefully as she felt her nerves match what she assumed Jaune's were. She was sure that her attraction to Jaune was once again one sided, that he only saw her as a friend; but there he was, all but admitting that there may have been something more for him too. "Do you… Are you interested in me?"

Once again, the blonde tugged at one of the hole but slowly gave a cautious nod.

"I know you probably don…"

Unable to keep her desires in check any longer, Yang rushed forward and cut off the man's words by pressing her lips against his. Apparently caught off guard, it took Jaune a few seconds to realise what she was trying to say but eventually she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, his hand planting itself on the square of her back as he pulled her closer and returned the kiss. As the minutes passed by, Yang felt herself melting deeper and deeper into the man's body, the warmth and scent of it inviting her to relax until her arm reached up to gently wrap themselves around his neck while her legs walked them backwards into the room. Once inside, Jaune's free arm pushed the door closed behind them. However, once it was shut she felt the blonde pull back from her slightly, though his hand on her back didn't budge.

"Does this me…"

"Yes," Yang breathed and pulled him back into her affections, though once again they were short lived as he pulled back once again.

"Wait…" He sighed and dug into his pocket, pulling out a small folded piece of paper. "Before I forget, Blake asked me to give you this."

Giving the man a short look for making her wait again, she took the piece of paper from his hand and unfolded it to read what Blake had written.

_Me, Ruby, and Weiss are bunking with CFVY. Dorms yours for the night. Stay away from my bed though._

Rereading the note again just to make sure, Yang smiled and threw it into the trash can.

"Anything good?" Jaune asked curiously as he pulled her closer again.

"Sorta," Yang smiled and leant into Jaune's scent, one of the hands around the back of his neck coming up do play with his hair. "Just saying they are crashing elsewhere so I have the dorm to myself."

"Oh!" He smiled in return and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Yup," Yang hummed as he pulled back again, her eyes meeting bright blue ones as she took a step back and pulled him with her. "So… Would you be interested in joining me, Mr Huntsman?"

Without saying a word, Jaune lightly pressed his lips back into hers; his arm slowly sliding down toward her ass until she felt his hand grip it and lift her off the ground. Chuckling to herself, she wrapped her legs around the blonde and let his other arm wrap around her back. As he began to walk backwards, Yang tapped his left shoulder to direct him towards Weiss' bed, the only bed in the room that would be suitable for their needs.  _Really gunna need to fix that_ , she thought to herself.

Feeling the height suddenly change as Jaune lowered her onto the bed, Yang pulled at the hem on his hoodie, breaking their kiss for only moments as she pulled the soft material over his head and tossed it aside. Returning back to their kiss, Yang let her hand run down the man's chest to his abs, taking care to run her thumb slowly across each segment of firm muscle before letting her fingers wrap around his belt buckle. Not wanting it in the way, she unbuckled the metal clasp and pulled the belt free of its loops to toss it aside with the hoodie. Once his belt was tossed aside, she felt Jaune's hand release her ass and glide its way around to her hip, his thumb hooking into the waistband of her shorts and gently tugged at them. Getting the hint, she unwrapped her legs from around him and brought her knee up to her chest as he slowly pulled them down until they finally slipped off one of her ankles, Jaune dropping them so that she could kick them away leaving her bottom half completely bare.

Wrapping her legs back around the blonde, Yang pulled him closer again until the bulging crotch of his jeans pressed against her core and sent a small pulse of pleasure through her while a small groan echoing from her throat. Wanting to feel the pleasure again but without the cloth, Yang quickly unbuttoned the man's jeans and pushed them down slightly, taking his boxers with them until his penis sprang free with a gentle bob. With that beautiful cock of his finally in the open, Yang let her legs drop down and slowly pushed herself backwards onto the bed; her arms unwrapping from around his waist and their lips parting as she left him standing there. Seeing him gaze at her with lust in his eyes, she bit her lip and look down his marvelous form as he let his remaining clothes drop to the floor and quickly stepped out of them.

As he stepped out of them she reached up a removed her top, her breasts jiggling free as she pulled it over her head and allowed one of her hands to remain in her hair, her other drifting teasingly down her body until it came to a rest on her thighs and slowly pulled them apart so that he could see her in her entirety. A lustful smile stretched itself across Jaune's face and her slowly reached out a hand to hold hers, his other gently gliding along her leg and up her thigh until his fingers lightly grazed against her already wet slit.

"Mmm," She moaned quietly, closing her eyes as his fingers dipped in to slightly spread her wet lips apart.

Feeling the bed dip slightly, she eagerly awaited the feel of his manhood pressing against her; however, instead she felt something warm run through her slit, the wetness to it not her own. Another moan quickly joined the other and her hand gripped her hair tightly as she felt the man's tongue run through once again, the tip flicking against her clit and sending a jolt of electricity coursing through her. As her hips bucked down, she removed the hand that was on her thigh and placed it on the back on the Jaune's head; not forcing him deeper, but just feeling his hair between her finger as each lick of her moist hole sent more sparks through her body. After a minute or two of his tongue giving her such divine pleasure however, his lips drifted upwards and closed around her clit and two fingers pressed themselves against her and, without time for her to prepare, they were thrust deep inside her.

"Agh!"

The gasp escaped her completely unrestrained as the fingers curled inside her and pulled apart to push against her quivering walls. As he slowly massaged her insides, he gently flicked his tongue against her clit sending even more waves of pleasure coursing through her body, her orgams building to the point where she was certain she was about to climax. In fact, she knew she was. The heat that was coursing through her body as she felt the man's fingers scrap against her was quickly reaching its peak and she knew that any moment she was about to blow.

"Jau… Agh.. J-Jaune," Yang moaned greedily, unable to finish her words properly as she felt the wave begin to crest. "Ke.. ep going."

In response, all she received was a hum… But it was enough. Feeling the vibrations on her clit finally sent her overboard and her body was suddenly alight with fires as every nerve responded to the pleasure. Fog immediately clouded her mind as she moaned openly, not bothering to muffle them as she subconsciously wanted Jaune to hear how much pleasure he had caused her. All the time she moaned and rode out her orgasm, she could feel Jaune's finger constantly stroking back and forth along her pulsing walls. After a few seconds, seconds that felt like minutes, Yang finally began to come down from her pleasure high just in time to see Jaune sidle up beside her, a slight grin on his face.

"Sounded like you enjoyed it," he grinned and rested a hand on her bare stomach.

"Very much," she panted in return and rolled over to kiss him without a care at all that her own juices where on his tongue. "You could say that it was Jaune-uinely Arc-mazing."

"Okay," Jaune laughed and slipped a hand under her and around to her back. "That was awful even for you."

"Yeah, well... Can't exactly think too well after that," She smirked down at him. "You know sex would have been just perfect, right? Not that I'm complaining but you know I don't need anything to get me going."

"I'm aware," he chuckled and placed another quick kiss on her lips. "Just… I've been killing Grimm for over a week with no real downtime and I wasn't exactly expecting… well, this. Not sure how long I would last today so I wanted to make sure you were satisfied too."

Staring down at down at the blonde, Yang couldn't help but feel appreciative. There she had been, completely naked and more than willing to help the man with what he had built up, but he had held himself back from his own pleasure just to make sure she was satisfied too. Feeling her stomach flip as she stared into his blue eyes, she pressed a more gentle kiss against his lips, revelling in the feel of someone who genuinely cared about her.

"So…" Yang hummed as she pulled back and rested the hand that had previously been in the man's hair on his chest. "I guess we skipped the actually confirmation, but are we… dating now?"

"We could be," he smiled and moved his hand on the square of her back. "Or, we could just skip the dating and say we're together… if you want that is. I mean, we have kinda already done the dating part, just… without knowing."

"So you would be my boyfriend?" Yang smiled happily and receive a small nod from the blonde. "I can get behind that. However…  _Boyfriend_ … I think..." Taking a slight pause, she let the hand on the man's chest drifted down to wrap around his still hard cock and gave it a small squeeze. "I think it's time  _I_  took care of your… big problem."

With a mischievous grin, Yang pressed her lips against her new boyfriend's once again on slowly slung a leg over the man's hips, instantly positioning the head of his cock against her still very wet hole. Knowing she would still be a little sensitive, she slipped her tongue into Jaunes mouth and gently lowered herself onto his throbbing erection, feeling every inch that easily slid into her; each inch feeling better than the last until she finally felt their hips meet. Just as he felt him press deep inside of her, she let out a soft whimper into the man's mouth. While she took a second to adjust, she felt Jaune's cock give a throb inside of her and immediately knew what he had said about not lasting long was true.

Once she was finally readjusted to having his entire length inside her freshly fingered pussy, she slowly began to move her hips, letting his length slide pleasantly out of her. Another moan escaped into Jaune's mouth as she reached the top, his head threatening to slip out but the way it widened her opening slightly more than the shaft more than enough to elicit another pleasured groan. It was a groan that Jaune happily return as she slid back down his length, the feel of his lips vibrating on hers making her smile inwardly. As she continued to slide along his hard shaft, she slowly picked up speed, Jaune's hips beginning to rise up gently to meet her in an attempt to speed up his quickly approaching climax.

"Close?" She panted softly, her hand coming up to allow her thumb to stroke his jawline as she received a hum in confirmation. "Good, don't hold back."

As if he had been waiting for that permission, she felt his hand come to a rest on her hip and willingly gave the control of her pace over to him, his hand slowly speeding her movements up as he thrusted more powerfully into her to bury his cock to its hilt. With the more forceful movement inside her still sensitive pussy, Yang felt her walls contract a little more in response to the familiar feel of Jaune's marvelous cock being pounded into her and as such, she felt his manhood start throb pleasantly. After a couple of seconds feeling his movements become jerkier, Jaune plunged deep inside her, a loud moan filling the air due to her pulling back to hear it as his cock pulsed with each rope of cum she knew was now painting her insides. Wanting him to enjoy it as much as possible, she gently ground her hip as he rode out his orgasm, his breathing sharp and jerky until finally both seemed to slow and his eyes gently opened.

Knowing that he was finished, she let herself drop down onto his chest and felt his arms wrap around her. As she listened to his heartbeat, she felt an energy surge through her; but it wasn't pleasure from Jaune's softened member that was sliding out of her, it was happiness. Laying there with her boyfriend's arms wrapped around her, bathed in the afterglow of sex, Yang couldn't remember ever feeling so content.

**Seven Years Later**

"Ugh," Yang exclaimed as she attempted to move from her position on the couch, only to fall back down. Attempting again only to fail a second time, she gave up with a sigh and settled for calling the person responsible for her inability to move. "JAUNE!"

Hearing a loud bang from upstairs followed by the sound of hurried footsteps, Yang smiled to herself as she waited for what she knew was going to come; and sure enough, seconds later the sound of Jaune slipping on one of the steps and sliding down the next couple met her ears. The first time it had happened, she had been slightly concerned however over the last week it had become such a common occurrence that it simply made her grin at his excitement.

"What is it?" He asked hurriedly as he rushed into the room with his socks in one hand and a large bag in the other. "Is it time?"

"Not yet," She grinned at him but quickly let her face fall into sad, puppy eyes as she stretched an arm out towards their kitchen. "I want an eclair but I can't get up."

"Oh," He sighed, a little disappointment seeping into his tone and he dropping his socks and the bag onto the couch. "Sure, one minute."

Watching Jaune leave, Yang couldn't help but raise her hand to fiddle with the ring that hung on a chain around her neck as she thought back on how lucky she was to have landed him. Ever since they had gotten together in their third year, their relationship had quickly become one of her most cherished things in life and she could honestly say to herself that she couldn't imagine spending her life with anyone else. She was been proud that it had been her who stood by him as he managed to become everything he wanted to be; a Huntsman, a hero, a husband, and now he was about to become the one thing she knew made him happier than everything else.

A father.

As for her, she had found what she wanted too. Her and Jaune had moved to Mistral a year after they had graduated and had gotten married a year later. After they had finally settled into their new life with Jaune as a member of the Mistral council, she had decided to join up with the Huntsman Division of the Mistral Police Force. In part, she had taken the position because it had allowed her to track down and stop the remnants of her mother's tribe, but the job had also allowed her plenty of freedom to explore the continent of Anima as she chased down other criminals that tried to hide out in the small outlying villages; and along the way, she got to help anyone she came across. It was a job she had missed quite a lot having been stuck on the couch.

"Here you go," Jaune said as he walked back into the room and handed her the cream-filled, chocolate-topped pastry and sat down beside her. "You know every time you shout me like that, I panic and drop something, right?"

"I know," Yang grinned and took a large bite of the delicious pastry that she had hated before she had become pregnant. "But there's nothing on TV, my stupid Goliath feet won't let me walk and it's fun to watch you freak out."

"You don't have Goliath feet," the blonde laughed, the joyous look accentuating his handsome features that had only become more so as he had grown older and grown out a short but well maintained stubble. "You still look as beautiful as ever."

"Aww," Yang cooed with a smile and lowered her free hand to gently massage her stomach. "I still wish she would hurry up though, I wanna work off my baby fat on some Ursa."

"I'm sure she won't take much longer," he smiled sweetly as his own hand came to rest over the one she was using to massage her bump. "She's due any day now."

"I know," She nodded and shoved another large bite into her mouth. "Are you sure you're still okay with the name? I may not have taken your last name but she can if you want."

"Honey, I'm fine with it," He answered reassuringly. "Your name is important to your family but mine isn't. Besides, Shanyao Xiao Long Arc sounds a little weird."

"Only a little," she smiled back in response and finished off the eclair. "But I see your point."

"Good," he laughed and stood up with a groan. "I'm gunna get a drink, you want another eclair?"

"Yup," she nodded and held out her hand for him to help her up. "But I need to stretch my legs so help me up."

"I already did weights today, but sure."

Raising an eyebrow at the man's joke, she grabbed his hand a little tighter than necessary as he helped her to his feet and wrapped an arm around her back.

"You do realise how lucky you are that I have a good sense of humor and that I love you, right?"

Staring into his amazingly blue eyes, she felt a smile overtake her face as he grinned and pulled her a little closer to him.

"I've known how lucky I am for seven years," he said, the honesty in his voice making her heartbeat race slightly as she raised a hand to run a thumb along his stubbly chin.

With a small smile at the man she loved, she gently pressed her lips against his and allowed herself to leant into him slightly so that some weight could be taken off her feet. However, as she felt the warmth of happiness take over her, she also felt a small pop inside of her and a liquid quickly began dripping its way down her leg. Immediately, her eyes flew open and she pulled back from the kiss.

"Jaune."

"Mmm?" He hummed happily as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure my waters just broke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT IS THE END.
> 
> This chapter has been planned out since I decided to continue the story so I hope you all enjoyed it. Once again, thank you to everyone who took the time to read the story and especially to those who decided to leave a Kudos (Kudos? still not familiar with AO3 terminology xD), there were far more than I ever expected and you are the reason I continued and had fun writing this piece so thank you for the support. But I think that is all, I will continue to reply to comments for as long as I can so yeah, please feel free to let me know what you thought.
> 
> Oh, and just for context. Shanyao Xiao Long roughly translates (through google translate because I am an uncultured swine who does not speak Chinese) to Shining Sun Dragon. I thought it would be appropriate since any child of Yang and Jaune would be exceptionally blonde.


End file.
